Corazones al límite
by Genee
Summary: Entre:Risas, llanto, alegría y tristezas Yamato,Sora,Mimi y Taichi vivirán al extremo, planearan sus vida siguiendo sus propias reglas sin importarle lo que diga la sociedad, el mundo o sus padres.Su objetivo:vivir al extremo con el corazón abierto, cumplir sus sueños, gritar, volar, reír... Llevar sus corazones al limite y sentir lo que muchos no pueden por pensar igual.
1. Prólogo

N/A: Hola, les traigo una nueva historia. Aquí las acalaraciones.

Básicamente, este prólogo, resume la vida de los protagonistas principales. Un pre y un post. Debo aclarar que el resto del fic será normal: narrado y con diálogos. Solo quería hacer una introducción algo personal y de parte de cada personaje.

Abajo más aclaraciones.

Espero les guste.

**Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia en sí, sí. (Menos la parte de Mmí esa es por V IS FOR VIRGIN, así que, esa parte no es mía. Todo lo demás sí :S).**

**Corazones al límite.**

**La capsula del tiempo.**

**Prologo~ **

**Cuéntanos sobre tu vida.**

—¡Hola! Soy Mimí Tachikawa. Tengo 14 años y asisto a la prestigiosa escuela primaria "Ángel Dorado". UHmmm, veamos, que puedo decir…

—….

—No. No sé qué decir.

—…

—No lo había pensado porque me avisaron de esto hace media hora, debía ponerme bonita. No quiero que las personas dentro de cien años vean a esta chica toda demacrada. ¡No, ni pensarlo!

—…

—Ok. Soy presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil y del protocolo del instituto. Aparte, soy la co-capitana de las porrista junior. Me gusta salir con mis amigos, ir a la playa, charlar… quiero ser cantante y tengo muchos amigos.

—…

—¿Quién me gusta…? a ver… creo que nadie.

—…

—¿Gossip M&T? es una página que hicieron para contar mi vida privada. Debo andar muy juiciosa, claro, no es que no lo sea ya. Pero, es que tienden a sacar de contexto todo. Si echo un envase de leche, POR ERROR, en el bote de reciclaje de solo plástico, dicen que soy una insensible que no cuida el medio ambiente. Algún día sabré quien es ese chismoso.

—…

—Bueno sí, ¿Te puedo contar como una historia de amor? Eso te servirá como relleno de los próximos cinco minutos.

—…

—¡Yeih! Pues. Había una vez una bella princesa que vivía en un castillo muy lindo y grande –No soy yo ¿eh?-. Sus padres eran un amor y sus damas de compañía y amigas iguales. Siempre solía salir a pasear con Babara, su muñeca y, en ese tiempo mejor –mejor amiga. No salía sin ella.

»Pero, un día, cuando visitaba el parque, conoció a ese niño fastidioso y rebelde. Era un niño hiperactivo, (parecido a un ogro) siempre jugaba con una pelirroja que se vestía como niño. Ese día su amiga no fue al parque y él se veía aburrido y, como las princesas eran buenas… ella lo invitó a jugar con sus muñecas.

»Jugaban al "dragón y la princesa". Él era el dragón y príncipe. Pero su juego fue de lo peor. Comenzó a volverse loco y gritaba cosas como: "te mataré princesa" "no, no lo permitiré. Soy un príncipe" "muere desgraciado –ahora le arrojé fuego y quedó incinerado"-, "Princesa bárbara es tu turno".

»Y ¡Zaz! ¡Le sacó la cabeza! –Ese maldito de Tai- En fin, ella comenzó a llorar y llorar, el niño se fue ya cansado por aquel llanto. Otro niño, que era hermoso y de bellos ojos azules, paseaba todas las tardes con su hermano menor por el parque, ese día, él tampoco estaba con el menor. Al parecer, mis llantos le causaron pena o lastima. Digo, los llantos de la princesa. En fin, Yam… El niño, era otro príncipe, seguro uno negro, aunque el dorado le quedaba, no tenía nada de príncipe azul ¡NADA! Como sea, se acercó y arregló mi muñeca. Esto… ¡La muñeca de la princesa! Y dijo: »—_Tranquila, se pudo arreglar_.

»La chica se sonrojó. De verdad, no lo imaginaba, pudo sentir el buen aura del chico, incluso lo vio brillar tras el resplandor del sol. El rubio se levantó y volvió a decir »—: _Iré tras aquel demente de cabello rebelde. Lo moleré a golpes por hacerte llorar._

»O algo así. Tal vez exagere un poco la historia. Ella se enamoró desde ese gesto, pero, como dije, era un ruin príncipe negro. Los años pasaron, se veían en el colegio, lo vio salir con muchas chicas –Aunque aparentemente era un poco tímido con ellas- se hizo famoso y la princesa y él, solo se decían "hola, adiós" el amor debió enfriarse por culpa de él. Pero aún sigue latente, moribundo, pero latente. Eh, no ya lo superé… ¡Ese desgraciado de Matt! ¡No, no; deben suprimir esta última parte!

—…

—¡¿Qué?! Hablaré con mis padres, ellos los demandaran por esto. ¡Jum!

~~•~~

—¡Muy bien! Empecemos. Hola, soy Taichi Yagami. Tengo 15 años y asisto a la Escuela Secundaria Privada; Ángel Dorado de Odaiba Este. Soy el mayor de dos hermanos. Vivo con mis padres. Mi hermana menor se llama Hikari, es muy enfermiza, por eso falta mucho a clases. Aunque, cuando está bien de salud, cautiva muchos corazones con esa luz que emite. ¡Si la llegan a ver por los pasillos, ni la miren!

—…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Esto se verá dentro de cien años? Entonces dejaré un mensaje nuevo: Escuchen renacuajos, les habla su superior, si ven a la vieja de mi hermana viva, ¡Ni la piropeen! O sentirán mi furia.

»En fin, soy el capitán del equipo de futbol superior. Hemos ganado ya dos campeonatos desde que los dirijo. Mi padre es el abogado del magnate de la televisión Fuji TV. Así que tenemos una buena posición económica. Mi adoración es el fútbol. Mi mejor amigo Yamato, y la mejor amiga que he podido tener es Sora Takenouchi. Ella y yo jugamos mucho al fútbol. Como otro pasatiempo, y por culpa de mi madre, toco la guitarra eléctrica (no se lo digan a Yamato-san). Ya, terminé.

—…

—¡¿Qué?! No, ella no es mi novia. Dije amiga. ¡Y si me la paso con Sora es porque la quiero como amiga!

—…

—¡Malditos rumores! Esa estúpida página ha acabado con mi vida. ¡BIEN! Me gustó, pero prefirió salir con Masaru, ¿Contento? Antes lo hizo con Matt, eso me hizo desistir a la esperanza de que yo pudiera gustarle, tan solo, un poquito. He trasformado mi amor _NO_ correspondido en amor de amigos.

—…

—¡Canalla! Eso es falso, un hombre y una mujer _SI_ pueden ser amigos. Y eso de las cenizas y el fuego, es una mierda. Es mentira. Donde hubo fuego, las cenizas quedan y luego son barridas. Queda el piso limpio.

—…

—No quiero, de verdad, no quiero seguir con esta absurda capsula del tiempo. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan sádicos para preguntarme si puedo contarle mi historia de dolor? Me voy.

—…

—Está bien, lo haré. Era un 24 de Diciembre, yo iba a ver a mi amigo tocar, a Yama, ella estaba ahí también, en frente de su camerino, con un paquete de regalo en sus manos. Vi que sus intenciones era confesársele a Yamato. Sentí feo, pero la apoyé y la animé a ir. Seis meses después, terminaron. Pensé que podía tenerla de _esa_ forma, pero, debía dejar pasar un poco de tiempo, no me caracterizo por ser tan ruin con mi amigo Yama. Igual, pasaron otros meses más, y ella comenzó a salir con el maldito de Masaru. Esa es la versión corta. ¿Algo más?

—…

—¿Mi sueño? Mi sueño es ser el mejor futbolista del mundo. Conquistar la copa del mundo con mi país y ser el jugador más reconocido de todos los tiempos.

~~•~~

—Soy Sora Takenouchi. Ya saben que asisto a este instituto de niños bien. A mi madre le ha ido bien con sus academias.

—…

—Vivo con mi madre. Recién, mi padre ha venido a vivir con nosotros, él era profesor en una universidad de Kioto.

—…

—Me gusta el fútbol y salir con mis amigos: Mimí y Tai. Son mis mejores amigos, más Tai, pero por cuestiones de antigüedad.

»Con respecto a mis actividades extra académicas, era jugadora del equipo mixto de soccer. Aunque, hoy, suelo jugar al tenis. De vez en cuando ayudo a mi madre, como dije: es la dueña de las escuelas de ikebana, así, que a veces hago arreglos con ella; no es algo que me agrade mucho, pero, eso ha ayudado a disminuir los conflictos entre ambas.

—…

—Somos muy diferentes, pero, es como todo ¿no? Tai dice que es por la edad.

—¿Si me gusta Tai? No, solo somos amigos.

—…

—He… ¿con Matt? Éramos amigos, sí. Pero era una amistad diferente.

—…

—No lo sé, desde que terminamos hace un año, nuestra relación no es la misma. Ya no solemos hablar como antes.

—…

—Ya lo dije, Tai es solo mi amigo. No lo veo, ni lo veré como algo más. ¿Me puedo retirar? Esto más que una capsula del tiempo, parece un programa de escándalos amorosos.

—…

—Es bueno que no insistan. Mi vida hasta ahora… es buena, no tengo de que quejarme, tengo una madre que, a veces, discrepamos en muchas cosas, pero nos queremos y cuidamos; mi padre está de vuelta, tengo a mis mejores amigos y está Masaru.

—…

—Hemos estado saliendo. Aunque, no es nada formal. Creí que ya no se inmiscuirían en mi vida _amorosa_.

—…

—De nada, hemos terminado. Hasta pronto.

~~•~~

—.._._

—¿Qué quieren que le diga?

—…

—Viejo, todos saben cómo me llamo, en donde estudio y eso.

—…

—Hola, me llamo Yamato, asisto a Ángel dorado, tengo una madre, un padre, un hermano y toco el bajo.

—…

—Me gusta ir al punto.

—…

—En general, solo soy músico, ensayo por las tardes con mi banda. Suelo, en ocasiones, salir con el estúpido de Tai. Ahí recae mi círculo de amistad.

—…

—Se puede decir que es mi amigo, sí.

—…

—Ishida, sí, soy el hijo del dueño de la televisora Fuji tv.

—…

—En el caso de que esta información salga antes de los cien años, te buscaré y te destrozaré. Si estás muerto, para ese entonces, pues, ¿tienes hermanos, no?

—…

—Tú lo dijiste. No, no vivo con Takeru, a la edad de nueve años mi madre escapó con él. Lo único que se sabe, es que están en Francia. Mi padre no habla del asunto, yo tampoco. Pero, los encontraré.

—…

—Mi sueño, es ser reconocido como cantante, ahorita no estoy para amores. Hay conflictos con mi padre, él quiere que sea el heredero de la televisora. Se quedará con las ganas de que eso pase.

~~•~~

Hikari Yagami está enferma y TK Takaishi, como su hermano lo dijo no está en el país. Hemos terminado.

~~~.*.~~~

**Dos años después:**

**¿Qué tanto ha cambiado sus vidas?**

—Viejo, ya te lo dije, esto molesta, será la última vez que conteste. ¿Bien?

—…

—Sigo con la banda, con Sora nos llevamos mejor. No diré nada de la chica gritona que siempre anda con ella. De mi madre y hermano, los he buscado, pero ya he llegado a mi límite. Ahora vivo solo, y la banda ha ganado fans. Solo falta un año y terminaré este ciclo que poco me importa, seré cantante y me iré lejos de todo esta mierda de vida.

—…

—Bien, no es un secreto de estado, he encontrado una carta de mi madre, en ella decía que le recordaba a mi padre, en muchos aspectos, más que físicos, era en cuanto a carácter y a mis expresiones. Por, eso, cuando huyó, prefirió no llevarme consigo. Cesé con esto de buscarlos, por dichos motivos.

~~•~~

—Soy Sora, y hubiese preferido que mi vida no cambiara como la ha hecho. Mis padres pelean más que lo normal. Paso mi tiempo con mi mejor amigo, es mejor que estar en casa, en medio de gritos y peleas. No soy la niña de las flores, ni de las pelotas de fútbol, con 17 años de edad… no sé qué hacer de mi vida. Sueño con dejarlo todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo. Con Masaru hemos cortado hace un buen tiempo, con Tai, siempre lo supe, siente algo más por mí; pero, no sé. No puedo corresponderle, mi vida es tan desastrosa como para agregarle un drama más. Presiento que detrás de los gritos y esas cosas hay algo oculto, algo que mis padres no quieren que sepa. Sea, cual sea el caso, solo falta un año más y me iré en busca de mi propia vida. Seré diseñadora.

~~•~~

—Yagami Taichi. En los últimos años, mi hermana sigue igual de enfermiza, han tenido que dejarla en una clínica de recuperación. En cuanto a mi padre, ahora está más lejos de casa y creo, que mi madre ha estado bebiendo a escondida y más de la cuenta. Sigo siendo Tai, pese a los problemas que me rodean. Tengo a un admirador, que imita todo lo que hago. El año pasado cometí muchas bromas en el instituto, muchas de ellas meritaban expulsión; como hacer de la cancha de baloncesto una piscina olímpica, llené todo el lugar de agua y no pudimos ver clases ese día. Hoy, ya he dejado las bromas y he madurado. El 95% de mi tiempo lo paso al lado de Sora. ¿Saben? Tiene como doble personalidad, a veces es femenina, tierna y risueña; otras veces es sensible, dura, mandona y gritona. Pero, esté en la faceta que esté, sigue siendo, en esencia, Sora.

»Ha pasado por mucho, y la verdad, me gusta estar al lado de ella. Sí, aun me gusta, dejen de verme así. Con el fútbol, aun lo juego, seré un gran jugador, ya lo verán. Ah, ahora estoy de guitarrista en la banda de Matt, hubo una renuncia, Matt es desconfiado. Me escuchó tocar en el salón de música y me suplicó –¿Yama verá esto?- No, era una broma, solo me chantajeó, tuve que aceptar. Ahora estudio para obtener un 7 de promedio o un 6,5, de eso depende mi beca deportiva. No sé qué más decir.

~~•~~

—Soy Mimí Tachikawa. Eso deben saberlo, si tienes computadora y acceso a YouTube o a la página "Gossip of the boys destined." ¿Recuerdan a Gossip M&T? Evolucionó, creció y se cambió el nombre, ahora no solo me persigue a mí, sino que a Tai, a Sora, a Kari y a otros chicos menos populares. ¡Uff! Idiotas.

—…

—Hablo del video en el que me volví loca y me subí a la mesa de la cafetería y vociferé que aun soy virgen. Desde ese momento me llaman la _virgen Mimí_ y el estúpido de Yamato no deja de molestarme. Ya no es una amistad de "hola, adiós" ahora es una de "Hola, te torturo, me rio, adiós" ¡Lo odio, no sé cómo pude amarlo!

—…

—Bueno, el video surgió a raíz de un chico que salía conmigo, su madre estaba de viaje y estaba solo en casa, lo fui a visitar y algo me decía: "no vayas, querrá sexo" pero de terca fui. No pasó nada, pero lo dejé todo… eh… _calentón,_ el chisme se regó. Él mintió y dijo que lo habíamos hecho en el mueble y que me dejó porque era mala en el sexo y yo, en medio de mi enfado lo fui a retar.

» Le dije delante de todo el mundo, queriendo avergonzarlo, que: "no había pasado nada, que él era un mentiroso y que aún yo era virgen" pero ese fue mi suicidio social. Hubo teléfonos y cámaras que grabaron mi delirio y al final, bueno, me convertí en burlas y risas. Me mudé a USA, pasó un tiempo y regresé, creo que un año. En fin, el chisme aun deambula por los pasillos de Ángel dorado. Y lo peor es ese idiota de Yamato. Creo que lo que quiere es solo quitarme el apodo de "virgen". ¡Y pensar que era un tímido con las chicas! En eso cambió mi vida. Soy objetos de burlas y no soy _tan_ popular.

~~•~~

—Hola, soy Hikari Yagami, pero pueden decirme Kari. Soy hermana de Taichi. Me gusta salir con mis amigos y hacer enojar a mi hermano, ese es mi trabajo de hermana menor. Hace un año, en una de mis recaídas por ser una chica enfermiza, oí a mi padre hablar por teléfono con una mujer, sobre un amor juvenil y un encuentro. Desde ese día, mi vida cambió. Todo a mí alrededor; afectó a Tai, que pasó de ser energético a problemático (cosa que solucionó luego). Y mi madre se le nota más triste. Creo que sabe de aquella mujer. Espero solo sean ideas mías.

»Recuerdo que solía jugar con un niño, era mi mejor amigo. Pero, un día, solo desapareció. No lo recuerdo, en aquel entonces tenía 8 años, pero, sí recuerdo que con él ahogaba un poco mis miedos y era fácil entablar conversación con él. Creo que le decían TK, pero su nombre… no lo recuerdo. Ahora, ahora solo tengo un pequeño vacío, no sé si se trata de él. Solo sé que he intentado suprimirlo y no funciona con nada ni nadie. ¿Eso les sirve?

…

.

.

.

**Notas del autor: **Como vieron, no será solo una historia de amor, hay más de por medio.

*No quise colocar a TK, porque tendrá un papel más importante a lo largo de la historia.

*Échenme a la hoguera, ahora tengo tres fic que actualizar, lo bueno es que ya llevo dos capítulos adelantados y el tercero pensado x.x

Será una historia tipo viñeta, cada capi será la continuación del otro, pero no se verá de forma directa. Ejm: como friends xD

Gracias por leer.

Espero su opinión.


	2. Capitulo I: Mimi y Matt

Corazones al límite.

Capitulo I

Mimí y Yamato

~~~.*.~~~

Parecía ser un día soleado: Los pájaros cantaban, las nubes blancas despejadas sobre un bello cielo azul y claro, y los rayos del sol brindaban calor a toda Odaiba.

Todo era hermoso, el día perfecto, el clima perfecto. Un cuadro digno de admirar. Pero, había algo que no hacia juego con ese día tan radiante…

Se trataba de Tachikawa, quien miraba su teléfono celular mientras se llenaba de cólera y de vergüenza.

Mimí ya había olvidado cuantas veces había visto el video en donde le gritaba, olímpicamente al mundo, que a pesar de ser popular y de haber tenidos un par de novios, seguía siendo virgen. Una mojigata, según ella.

Suspiraba mientras veía la pantalla de su S3. Abrumada.

Había pasado ya un año desde _ese_ incidente, ¿Cuánto más duraría? ¿No dicen que la fama es efímera?

Al contrario, ahora parecía que ganaba más visitas en un video publicado por _Kabaswoki_ en YouTube, en donde ella gritaba: ¡_Soy virgen!_

Tenía millones de visitas y subiendo.

Volvió a suspirar con mucha apatía. Su vida no volvió a ser la misma. Sus amigas la abandonaron, los chicos se burlaban de ella. La vida había perdido significado al no poder ser una de las más populares, todo por un error.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar una voz muy cálida y amorosa.

—¿Cuántas veces debes ver el video para que sea suficiente? —Era Sora, que acababa de sentarse a su lado, dejando de lado su mochila y mirando a su amiga, directo a sus ojos miel—. Deja de torturarte— finalizó abriendo una libreta y un libro de un grosor aterrador.

—Si estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo. No solo ahondé mi tumba social, sino, que lucía como una desquiciada, Sora. Mira esa vena que crecía en mi cuello, parecía que reventaría o peor, esos zapatos no combinaban con ese cinturón.

—Ay, Mimí, nunca cambiarás. Y no me mientas, sé que no eres _tan _superficial, de verdad te importa lo que pasó ese día a mí no puedes ocultármelo. Y ya deja ese aparato —Tocó la mano de la castaña con delicadeza, bajando el celular—. Debes de pensar en otras cosas. Como… —Se detuvo a pensar.

Al no escuchar ninguna sugerencia, Mimí, decidió continuar esa frase.

—¿En arreglar el baile de primavera? ¿Planear la recolecta anual? ¿Patearle el trasero a aquellos que me miran con burla en sus ojos?

Sora rió —Mimí…

—Está bien, arreglaré las cosas pendientes que hay en el centro estudiantil.

La pelirroja asintió.

Se levantó de la mesa del patio trasero y con un poco más de ánimos, dijo—: Pero, si me dicen virgen Mimí… Mataré al desgraciado.

—No eres tú quien siempre señala que _—_Imitó la voz dulce de la de ojos miel_—:_ _Una mujer si quiere demostrar que es una dama, debe comportarse como una._

—Lo digo, pero hoy no quiero ser una dama.

Sora rió y le dio una palmada sobre la parte baja de la espalda y con una sonrisa, prosiguió. —Deja de quejarte. Tienes muchas labores que hacer… anda, vete ya.

La castaña asintió, pero, luego recordó.

—Ese estúpido de Razar, —Se volvía a quejar de su mala suerte, hoy era el día que debían dar las propuestas para la caridad anual que realizaba el instituto, pero…— ¿Debía renunciar justo ahora al puesto de vicepresidente estudiantil? Ahora siento que tengo el triple de trabajo, menos mal que hoy asignan al nuevo.

—Mimí, sino te apuras… —La pelirroja la miraba por el rabillo del ojo—. Se quejaran contigo, porque otra vez llegaras tarde a la reunión.

Mimí observó cómo Sora escribía en su cuaderno de apuntes y no pudo evitar fruncir su frente y nariz. Sentía que Sora quería deshacerse de ella. Así que antes de irse, se burló de su amiga —Claro, me corres… pero si fuese Tai, otro gallo cantaría ¿no? Será porque tú lo a…

—¡Hey! No empieces con lo mismo —dijo frunciendo el ceño y fingiendo estar molesta.

Entre risas y, antes de recibir el monologo ensayado de "solo somos amigos" la castaña se marchó, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a su amiga.

~~•~~

Había sacado su libreta en donde tenía apuntado todo lo que discutirían ese día en el centro estudiantil. Muchas cosas que planear y hacer, pero, era necesario. Necesitaba ganar créditos extras para ir a la escuela de arte y música de Tokio. Hoy, su vida podía ser un desastre en cuanto a su nivel social, aun así, tenía un plan para su futuro. Solo dos años, en dos años se marcharía de Odaiba y se alejaría de esas personas que la molestaban y le hacían la vida un infierno.

Sobre todo de ese idiota de Matt, sí, él era un I.D.I.O.T.A con todas las letras: Imbécil, Demente, Inoportuno, Odioso, Troglodita y Angustiador chico. Sí, definitivamente, con todas las letras.

Tenían toda una vida compartiendo ¿Eso no los convertían en amigos? No, no los convertía en _eso_. Él seguía siendo el mismo asocial de siempre, solo que ahora tenía los humos elevados. Tal vez, por ser el hijo del dueño de Fuji TV o, por su creciente banda. Sea lo que sea, ahora era muy popular y, aunque este no lo deseara, estaba rodeado de chicas y chicos.

Ella lo sabía, la popularidad te hace rodear de gente estúpida que desea aprovecharse de eso. Pues bien, ahora que necesitaba de sus amigas, ninguna de ellas estaba cerca, solo Sora.

Esfumó aquellas imágenes inquietantes de su cabeza y comenzó a pensar en voz alta sobre las ideas a dar para el baile y para la recolecta.

—Ideas para la recolecta… a ver —Colocó su mano debajo del mentón y posteriormente movió el lápiz que guardaba entre sus dedos. Eso la ayudaba a que las ideas fluyeran—. El año pasado, la temática fue la de los clubes de deporte. Un éxito, pero, no creo que lanzar a Tai al tanque de agua sea factible dos años seguidos ¿Una feria de comida? ¡Uhmmm! No lo sé.

Hubiese seguido pensando, pero…

—Hablando sola, _piernas. _

Esa voz ¡Esa maldita voz! Su cuerpo se removió todo incómodo.

Giró su rostro para comprobar que era _él._

¿Quién más seria? No era como que muchos la llamaban así: _piernas_. Apodo estúpido, impuesto por un estúpido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Intentó mantener la calma— Es muy temprano, si vienes a burlarte, estoy libre de cuatro a seis de la tarde.

Yamato, ladeó su boca, en una sonrisa satisfecha. Se sentó sobre una de las mesas del salón y examinó a la chica que fingía escribir cosas sobre una hoja de papel totalmente en blanco.

—¿Estas irritada? No deberías, eso no ayuda a tu condición.

A su _'Condición' ¿Condición?_

Su fingida paciencia, comenzó a desbordarse, su vena en su frente se hacía más notoria.

—Escucha —Habló bajo, pero con molestia en su voz—: Ser virgen no es una enfermedad. Ser adicto al sexo, como tú, si lo es.

—No soy adicto. No lo hago siempre…

Ya irritada y sabiendo que rumbo tomaría la conversación giró su cuerpo y decidida a no dejarse fastidiar volvió a defenderse —Mira, niño. Estoy ocupada en cosas importantes, ve a darte una vuelta por ahí.

—Viejo…

—¡No me digas así! No soy tú amiga, ni tu compinche ni nada. Anda con tu frasecita a otro lado.

—¡Hey, tranquila! No te enojes, no puedo irme.

Frustración, eso sentía. Yamato era una piedra en el zapato.

—Por favor, ¿podrías dejarme trabajar?

—No puedo. Estoy castigado y como penitencia, me han enviado a esta aula.

Sí, castigado. La noche anterior, Yamato, se había quedado hasta altas horas en el aula de música, ensayaba una nueva canción. La cosa fue, que la directora lo cachó, y como no tenía permiso, no le quedó de otra que sancionarlo.

—No es posible, este es el aula de debate y la usamos en el centro estudiantil para reuniones los martes. Hoy es martes.

—Mira, _piernas_. No estoy aquí en retención. Me enviaron para suplantar a un tal Razar, en un puesto de…

—¡NOOO! —gritó levantándose se su asiento y pegando las manos contra la madera de la pequeña mesa— ¡Imposible! No, tu no. No puedes ser tú a quien ha enviado el profesor Ayato como suplente de Razar.

Con una sonrisa adornando su terso y blanco rostro, Matt, se encogió de hombros.

—Debo hablar con el profesor Ayato. Esto… esto es un error fatal ¡¿En qué cabeza cabe que tú seas el vicepresidente estudiantil?! Ayato es un profesor incompetente, un idio…

—¡Tachikawa! —Era la voz jovial de su profesor, ese del cual estaba hablando— Es bueno encontrarla aquí, ya conoce a su nuevo compañero ¿no?—Los pelos de la joven se erizaron. Volteó hacia su profesor, el cual, comenzó a explicarle las razones de su elección—…Tiene buenas calificaciones, no tiene registro de inasistencias o faltas graves en el colegio y la razón principal, no está inscrito en ningún club y su padre…

Y allí estaba la razón de este ilegitimo vicepresidente: _su padre_…

—Y como está en su penúltimo año, bueno, le hace bien que en su registro figure que perteneció al cuerpo estudiantil.

—Pero…

—¡Be, be! —La chitó— No, no hagas berrinches. Es una decisión irrefutable. Cualquier diferencia que tengan, arréglenla. Son los responsable de toda la feria, bailes y bienvenidas del instituto. Pero, el mayor peso lo tiene usted, señorita Tachikawa, así que ojo.

—Si profesor. —Dijo de mala gana.

Ayato salió del aula.

—¿Lo ves? —Se burló el rubio— Te lo dije, no puedo irme.

Lo próximo fue: un revirón de ojos de parte de la chica y el latigazo de sus ondeados rizos golpeando el rostro del rubio, que este por reflejo, se echó hacia atrás, intentando esquivar el golpe de aquellos cabellos castaños.

~~•~~

—Ok, Comienza la reunión —Avisó Mimí—. Ya saben, teléfonos apagados, atención en todo lo que se dice.

Los estudiantes le hicieron caso, excepto…

Su ceja se arqueó y su pie derecho golpeteaba sobre el piso de granito del colegio —Disculpa… —Se refería a Yamato, que estaba riendo y escribiendo en su Galaxy— ¡Matt! —gritó y así obtuvo la atención del rubio.

—¡Viejo, que voz! —Fue lo que dijo, tapándose un oído, demostrando que aquella fina voz le hizo eco en sus tímpanos.

—Teléfonos apagados.

—No puedo, nunca lo apago.

—Pero es una ley en el centro estudiantil.

Mostrando su sonrisa ladina y cínica dijo el de piel blanca —¿Cuándo has visto que siga una regla?

—Pensé que tu comportamiento asocial, te libraba del vicio de los teléfonos celulares.

—¿Comportamiento asocial? Yo diría comportamiento del tipo: _selectivo_.

—Apágalo, por favor.

Expulsó un poco de aire —Bien, bien. Solo porque me lo has rogado.

La paciencia de Mimí volvió a abandonar su cuerpo, era un tonto elevado a la máxima expresión.

—¡Yo no te he roga…!

Entonces, al ver como su presidenta perdía la batalla por mantenerse apacigua ante las provocaciones del rubio. Un joven de cabellos rojos, la interrumpió.

—Tachikawa, creo que deberíamos comenzar con las ideas para la recolecta.

Mimí asintió.

—Está bien, Izzy, tienes razón. Pero, debo decirles, que el joven, Ishida, —dijo aquel apellido en tono despectivo— Ha venido a suplantar a Razar. Él es ahora el vicepresidente encargado.

El grupo lo observó, se podía sentir que la corriente tranquila de su rio estaba cambiando y yendo a aguas rápidas. Esto, no era nada bueno.

—¿Algunas ideas? —Miró los rostros ignorantes del grupo— ¿Nadie? Bueno, yo estuve pensando en hacer una venta de comida, vender pasteles y esas cosas. El dinero de las ventas serían las ganancias para el…

—Eso es aburrido —dijo la voz baja y enigmática de Matt.

El rubio, tenía el uniforme _formal_ de la preparatoria. Este lo conformaba: Un saco negro y abierto, este con el logo de colores rojo y dorado del instituto en el lado izquierdo y, la camisa blanca manga larga; los pantalones oscuros y zapatos lustrado. Aunque no estaba permitido adulterar el uniforme con joyas o algún otro tipo de prendas, el joven tenía en varios de sus dedos, anillos de platas y una cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello, siendo altamente visible, debido al mal uso de su camisa de botones, la cual, estaba desabrochada en los tres primeros botones.

Sus manos estaban juntas, entre lazadas, sus codos se apoyaban sobre la pequeña mesa de madera. Las manos de este, tapaban su boca. Ojos azules, serios, mirada profunda y gélida. Parecía desafiar a Mimí, un desafío que no denotaba gracia o broma alguna.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor? —Dijo una chica de cabellos rosados que estaba sentada al lado de él.

—Hagamos un concierto —dijo manteniendo su tono bajo y controlado, en ningún momento despegó los ojos de sobre Mimí—. Ya saben, vendemos las entradas, hacemos bandas, brazaletes, camisetas con el nombre del instituto y de la beneficencia a la que apoyamos; vendemos bebidas, uno que otro bocadillo. Invitamos bandas…

—Si —dijo emocionada la chica que hace un minuto había preguntado—. Podríamos hacer un concurso para que la ganadora o ganador, suba y esté con las bandas tras vestidores. Como una rifa.

—No lo creo —fulminó Tachikawa.

—Pero, Mimí, es una buena idea —Alegó un joven de lentes.

—No, ¿Cuál banda querría tocar en un evento tan pequeño, que ni publicidad televisada tendría?

—Puede ser la banda de Matt —Opinó un chico que se encontraba en el último puesto de la fila de los asientos.

Yamato respondió —No tengo problemas, solo tendría que…

—Cállate, Matt. No se hará —Se le notaba lo molesta—. No ven que solo quiere hacerse publicidad.

—No lo propuse por eso— se defendió Ishida.

—¡Sí, cómo no! —ironizó Mimí.

El resto solo permeancia callado mientras comenzaba la discusión.

—Mimí, no lo dije por mí. Ni pensaba ir. Si eso es lo que te molesta, puedo negarme…. De hecho, ya no lo haré.

—¡Oye no! —se quejó la chica de cabellos rosados—. Era una buena idea, mejor que vender pasteles.

—¡Yuno! —Recriminó Mimí.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—De todos modos, ¿no debemos echarlo a votación? —Dijo el de lentes.

—Háganlo —ordenó Matt, levantándose de su puesto con las manos en sus bolsillos y yendo hacia la salida— No me importa ya.

—No puedes irte —Mimí se paró frente a él y le detuvo el paso— Aun no hemos terminado.

—En lo que a mi concierne, esto ya acabó.

—No te iras, Matt —. Volvió a detener al chico.

El baile comenzó: Matt se movía hacia un lado, Mimí le negaba el paso, Matt se movía a otro lado, Mimí repetía su acción.

—¡Molestas! _Piernas, _no podrás detenerme.

—¡No me digas así! —perdió el pudor y la compostura.

Mimí empuñó sus manos, tensó sus brazos, inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, levanto su quijada templada y miró fijo al rubio.

—¿Cómo quieres que te diga, virgen Mimí?

La tensión se apoderó del lugar y Mimí pudo sentir la risa de Yuno en su nuca. Eso la cabreó, le molestó aún más que por culpa de Matt todos la miraran y recordaran aquel fatídico video de ella y su confesión.

—¡Idiota! —gruñó y empujó al rubio. Este, por la sorpresa, dio un tras pies.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te sucede? —Su sonrisa descarada se asomó— ¿Te volverás, de nuevo, loca? Si es así…

—¡Cállate! —Ordenó entre un bufido feroz.

Su mano se elevó y se dirigía hacia la mejilla de Matt, pero este la detuvo, no solo eso, sino que la tomó con fuerza por la muñeca y rompió la distancia acercándose para estar a centímetros de ella, nariz con nariz.

Mimí estaba agitada y tenía la cordura nublada por el cólera.

—Así me gustan —siseó de tal manera que solo Mimí escuchó—, indomables y fieras.

La castaña abrió sus ojos y pareció que sus pupilas se achicaron. Las gotas de sudor bajaban por su sien y el corazón se le detuvo por segundos. Matt prosiguió:

—Una virgen con agallas, una virgen con ahínco, eso me hace delirar por las noches y pensar en cómo haré para...

—¡Ya basta! —Dijo Izzy, con mucha determinación— Déjala en paz.

Con una mirada mordaz, se alejó lentamente de Mimí. Volteó con esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba, sacudió el pelo de su frente y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. Llevó sus ojos al fondo del salón en dirección a Koushiro Izumi, alias: Izzy y le dedicó una mirada insondable, seguida de una sonrisa ladina.

—Te recuerdo —dijo el pelirrojo— que si estas en este salón, fue por el profesor Ayato y eso debido a una penitencia. Si abandonas la clase, te verás forzado a una expulsión sin reparo. Las reglas del instituto están para seguirlas y respetarlas, no creo que tu padre logre hacer algo al respecto.

El aludido solo se dedicó a mirar a Koushiro, sin espabilarse si quiera.

—No nos hagas perder el tiempo y regresa a tu asiento, o si lo prefieres márchate, que lo hagas o no, no nos afecta, pero tu actitud sí.

—¡No, no estoy de acuerdo Koushiro! —Dijo la de cabello rosa, que responde al nombre de Yuno Kinomoto—. La culpa es de Tachikawa, ella solo actuó bajo un modo déspota. Yamato-san solo quería dar su opinión.

—Entonces… ¿Te parece bien que un hombre trate de esa manera a una mujer, solo por el hecho de que no aprobó su idea? —Koushiro, estaba serio y para nada divertido. Alternaba su vista entre el rubio y la pelirrosa.

La chica solo se encogió de hombro y farfulló unas cosas que no se escucharon.

Yamato volvió a su asiento, se sentó y no dijo más. Cosa extraña.

Koushiro lo imitó. Y Mimí, Mimí estaba con la mirada baja y en contra de la pared.

—Mimí, por favor, continua —Pidió el pelirrojo.

La joven asintió y se acercó hasta el pódium del aula y comenzó a hurgar entre unas carpetas con unos papeles.

—Eh… ahmmm —Parecía nerviosa—, ¿alg-alguien más, eh, tiene una idea?

—Yo tengo una, —Habló de nuevo Izzy— pero para el segundo día. Estuve pensando en algo tranquilo, una noche de cine, al aire libre, sobre el césped y de noche. Tipo un picnic, yo tengo todo planeado, en caso de ser aprobado.

—¿Alguien más? —volvió a preguntar la presidenta, estaba y a la vez no en aquel aula.

Lo cierto del caso es que Mimí, estaba aún temblando de miedo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, queriendo ser fuerte, negándose al hecho de que Matt sea tan malo y cruel.

Tomaba grandes cantidades de aire disimuladamente e intentaba que su voz no se sintiera quebrada.

—El día de mañana, —prosiguió ella— serán las votaciones, hablaremos de-del baile y será el último día para poder dar… dar su propuesta para la caridad de este año. Pueden retirarse.

El primero en levantarse fue Yamato, seguido de Yuno que parecía tener prisa por alcanzar al chico rubio, los demás salieron dejando a Mimí y a Koushiro solos.

Kou, era amigo de Mimí desde hace mucho. Fue uno de los pocos que la defendió cuando lo del video y las burlas, nunca se alejó de ella cuando los demás le dieron la espalda.

Mimí cavilaba.

_«Hace mucho que lo conozco. Nunca me había tratado así, ¿En dónde está ese chico tierno que me ayudó cuando lloraba en el parque? ¿Cuándo pasó de sus bromas absurdas a esto? Quiero irme a casa, quiero irme lejos. No quiero estar aquí, todos son malos y crueles, incluso, esos que alguna vez me sonrieron o _ese_ que logró crear uno de los recuerdos más lindos y que he conservado desde siempre ¿A dónde fue a parar el amor, la dulzura, la pureza y humildad de los demás? Ya no existe la amabilidad ¡Quiero irme, quiero irme!»_

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Izzy.

—¿¡Ah!? —Salió de sus pensamientos tortuosos— ¿Kou, aun estás aquí?

No fue hasta ese instante que notó que las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Con la manga de su uniforme, limpió el rastro creyendo que Koushiro no lo había notado.

—Ten —extendió su mano el joven y dejó mostrar un pañuelo purpura. Mimí lo tomó—. No debes dejar que nada, ni nadie te derrumbe, Mimí. Eres bella, fuerte y capaz. Ni Matt ni el mundo, pueden pisotearte. Los errores están para hacernos entrar en razón y ayudarnos a crecer.

Dicho esto le sonrió.

—Gracias, Kou. —Agradeció, con el tono de voz dulce y encantador que la caracterizaba. Sonrió de forma leve.

—Luces mejor cuando sonríes —Mimí se sonrojó—. Debo irme, tengo reunión en el club de computación. Nos vemos en química.

Se despidió y se perdió por la puerta hacia el pasillo.

Tachikawa suspiró y terminó de limpiar sus lágrimas. Ahora tenía nuevas fuerzas.

_«Supongo que aún existen personas buenas y amables». _Pensó y luego rió con coquetería.

Continuó su labor de recoger sus cosas y abandonar el salón de reuniones, cuando…

"_Señorita Tachikawa, Joven Ishida. Por favor reunirse lo más pronto posible en la oficina de la directora."_

Era la voz de la directora que avisaba a través de los parlantes.

—¿Y ahora qué? —se quejó en tono lloroso.

(*)

—Creo que estas en problema, Yama.

Tai estaba acostado en el suelo de granito en uno de los pasillos dentro del instituto, con la cabeza sobre las piernas de su amiga Sora. Se burlaba de su amigo, por lo general, era él el de los problemas y el de los avisos.

—Eso es raro, también llamaron a Mimí —Comentó la pelirroja.

—¡Genial, tendré que volver a verle la cara hoy!

—¡Ánimos Yama-san! Mimí es linda, no deberías de porqué quejarte. Te he visto salir con niñas que sí son feas y pesadas.

—¡Hey! —repudió Sora, dándole un jalón de pelo al castaño.

—¡Auch! —Se quejó sobándose la zona afectada— No lo dije por ti, Sora.

—Es que ella no me gusta y es… es diferente. En fin, iré a ver que quiere el viejo fastidioso ese.

—Me le das saludos —rió Tai— hace tiempo que no lo visito, creo que tendré que lanzar un par de huevos al auto del subdirector, para no perder la manía.

La mano de Sora volvió jalar el cabello de Yagami.

—¡Auch, Sora! —Volvió a sobarse— ¡Eso duele! —Sora rió y Tai viendo una vez más a Matt dijo:— Y tú, ¿no será que te gusta Mimí?

La pelirroja comenzó a reír. Yamato rodó sus ojos y se alejó de la pared, en donde segundos antes, estaba recostado. Al iniciar su andar, no pudo evitar lanzarle una leve, pero dolorosa, patada a las costillas del moreno que, sin ninguna vergüenza, estaba desparramado en el piso. Mal hábito de su parte.

—Quítate, estorbo. —dijo entre una sonrisa mordaz —. Además, no es tu problema.

—¡Mierda! —Escuchó al moreno—. Me las pagaras, maldito.

(*)

—Me imagino que saben, que dentro de las instalaciones de Ángel Dorado, hay cámaras de vigilancia en cada aula, ¿verdad? —La directora, hizo una pausa mirando a los dos jóvenes frente a ella— Me imagino también, que como entenderán, hemos visto y oído su disputa durante la reunión del centro de estudiantes.

—Directora Fujiwara yo…

—Espere señorita. Solo los he llamado para darles una advertencia, ya el profesor Ayato, me había informado sobre ustedes dos y su pequeño conflicto. Espero, no se repita.

Mimí negó y Matt solo se encogió de hombros.

—No volverá a ocurrir, directora Fujiwara —Prometió la joven.

La sonrisa de la mujer de cabellos plateados y regordeta se asomó.

—Es una advertencia, pero, igual estarán sancionados. Después de clases, tomarán el turno de la clase de 4to-A y limpiaran los salones y baños del piso nueve.

—Pero… —Matt intentó hablar.

—Nada, señor Ishida, le recuerdo que es su segunda falta consecutiva, ¿Desea que le informemos a su padre?

Él negó.

—Lo sospeché, además, harán un trabajo en conjunto, un informe en el que repasaran las reglas de plantel y su intolerancia a las disputas y discusiones dentro de este y, es para esta tarde a las tres. Ahora sí, pueden retirarse.

»Por cierto, espero que con esto limen asperezas, o podrían tener un peor castigo.

(*)

Fuera de la dirección, en el pasillo que daba hacia el muro de cristal que mostraba los jardines extensos del instituto, Yamato y Mimí discutían, una vez más.

—Por tu culpa me llamaron la atención. Tonto.

—Ya cálmate, hay una forma de no verte la cara esta tarde.

—¡No! No me dejaras sola, le avisaré…

—Relájate. Mira, son dos baños y seis salones por piso, tú toma tres y el baño de niñas y yo el resto. Acepta, no tienes opción.

—Está bien, pero, aun así tendré que verte la cara para el informe, te veo después del almuerzo, en el patio trasero del colegio. Y si me permites, no tengo por qué seguir hablándote .Chao.

—Espera…

No supo por qué, no supo a qué se debió esa acción. Simplemente, la tomó del brazo y detuvo su andar.

La sostenía, y veía como ella lo miraba con dudas en su rostro, ese de finas facciones. Tal vez, solo fue por culpa. Reconocía que se había extra limitado con ella hace un rato.

—Quería… —Eso le costaba, pero, se conocía, sino lo hacía, la culpa acabaría con él—. Quería pedirte disculpas.

Mimí se sorprendió. No lo podía creer, nunca imaginó que aun en él hubiese nobleza y humildad.

—Eso no cambia nada, solo me disculpo, porque reconozco que se me fue la mano. Aun así…

—Ujú —Escuchaba atenta. Quería disfrutar el momento, quería pensar que aún había esperanza para el mundo y para su… ¿Amor?

—La propuesta para quitarte el apodo de _virgen, _Sigue en pie.

La esperanza, solo fue un mito más. Matt, no tenía esperanza alguna.

—¡Cochino, estúpido, troglodita! —Se exasperó— ¡Muérete, jú!

Dijo batiendo su melena y yéndose. Yamato sonreía, hacerla enfadar, era sin duda, su mejor pasatiempo. Luego de esbozar una sonrisa, se giró y caminó al lado contrario.

(***)

**N/A: **Primera mitad del mimato. Espero haya agradado


	3. Tai y Sora

Corazones al límite.

Tai y Sora: primera parte.

Taichi Yagami. El chico del peinado revuelto, sonrisa inocente y suelta, carisma envidiable, talentoso capitán de fútbol y diestro en las cuerdas de una guitarra se encontraba en el pasillo de los casilleros, en una esquina y sin permiso en horas de clases. Era algo así como las ocho de la mañana, lo sabía porque miraba su reloj a cada instante, acción que repetía luego de asomarse por la esquina del pasillo. Sin duda alguna, esperaba a alguien. El chico movía su pie incesantemente sobre el suelo blanco del instituto. Resoplaba frustrado.

Resultaba que había logrado escabullirse y no entrar a la primera hora. No buscaba hacer una travesura. Sus días de estudiante problemático se acabaron al pisar el onceavo año. La razón de haber cometido la falta, gravísima, de no entrar a una clase era porque a esa hora ¡Justamente a esa hora! había un juego _importantísimo_ de la copa confederaciones. Era un juego de infarto, pues, España era sin dudas un gran oponente para Japón.

No podían perderse el partido. Sí, 'podían' en plural, pues, Sora también estaba en aquella desventura ya que había quedado en ir a verlo con él. Si tan solo Sora se diera prisa para escabullirse a la sala de profesores y así poder ver el juego, de nada servía que lo atraparan antes.

—Vamos, Sora ¿En dónde estás? —murmuraba para sí mismo.

—¡Tai!

Era una voz que había logrado que Yagami se sobresaltara. Casi se podía ver como su cabello se ponía de puntas debido al escalofrió que le recorría el cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta sus revueltos marrones.

Al girarse, su cuerpo tenso se relajó al ver que era Sora, la cual reía por cómo había reaccionado su amigo.

—No es gracioso —Dijo él.

—A mí me pareció que si lo fue —Respondió la risueña pelirroja— Debiste ver tu rostro, fue de infarto.

—Llegas tarde —Regañó.

—Ya. Lo siento, es que me topé con Mimí, la pobre estaba muy desanimada con eso de ser la burla del colegio.

—¿Por el video? ¡Bah! Ni que fuera la gran cosa.

—Para una chica como ella lo es todo.

El castaño chasqueó su lengua para restarle importancia a lo que contaba Sora y, como si lo hubiese iluminado el destello de un rayo, recordó la razón de haberse asustado y de haberse saltado una o dos clases.

—¡Vamos! —Dijo mientras tomaba de la muñeca a Sora y la llevaba, casi, a rastra hacia el final del pasillo.

Debían apurase si querían llegar antes de que comenzara el juego contra España. Para llegar hacia el solón de profesores debían de pasar por los pasillos en donde se estaban dando las clases del octavo grado. Aparte de todo, debían de caminar mucho debido a que el recorrido era como un laberinto escolar.

Corrieron, doblaron a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, bajaron un piso, se detuvieron detrás de un muro que quedaba en toda una esquina. Tai se asomó viendo que no haya 'moros en la costa'. Con una señal hecha por su mano, le indicó a Sora que podían seguir. Se detuvieron unos pasos más adelante al escuchar el taconeo de algunos zapatos que transitaban cerca y también por algunas risas de aquellas personas adultas próximas.

—Nos van a ver —susurró con voz alarmada la chica.

Tai miró sus opciones, el pasillo estaba lleno de aulas en donde estaban dando clases.

¿Serian descubiertos? Pero si el plan era infalible: Saldrían de clases; se encontrarían en el pasillo de los casilleros, en donde no correrían el riesgo de que los vieran ya que era poco transitado; al llegar al de las aulas pasarían sigilosos y a gachas, así los profesores no los verían; había sacado la copia de las llaves del salón de profesores y a esa hora (gracias al cielo) los directivos y suplentes estarían en una reunión. No entendía que hacían riendo y charlando en los pasillos y lo peor, rumbo a él y su amiga.

Al observar el lugar logró divisar una puerta...

—¡Genial, la puerta del cuarto de limpieza!

Taichi era un chico que pensaba en voz alta, así que para Sora fue fácil saber lo que planeaba su amigo.

Emprendieron su andar, manteniendo el sigilo en sus pasos y sus cabezas bajas para no ser vistos por los facilitadores de las aulas. Tai aún tenía su mano puesta sobre la muñeca de Sora.

Al llegar a la puerta y cuando intentaron girar la manilla, esta se encontraba trabada.

—Tiene el seguro pasado —Avisó Sora

—¿Quién demonios le pasa la llave al cuarto de servicios? ¿Qué se robaran? ¿El jabón de limpiar piso? —Soltó angustiado.

—Están cerca ¿Qué haremos?

—Déjame pensar… uhmmm.

Comenzó a pensar, pensar y pensar. Aunque parecía que él estaba más bien desesperado que otra cosa.

—¡Tai! —Apuraba Sora al sentir a los profesores cerca.

Pero Yagami solo estaba con los ojos cerrados, las manos cruzadas y el cejo fruncido. Parecía que elaboraba el plan perfecto para escapar, su pose era tan zen y tan pensativa que…

—No se me ocurre nada —Fue lo que respondió él.

—Me castigaran y mi madre me matará.

—Bueno, plan C, cuando los profesores lleguen les dirás que todo es mi culpa-

La tensión se sentía en cada paso y en cada palabra emitida por los profesores que se acercaban más y más.

—No lo haré.

—No tienes opción, Sora. Haz lo que te digo así no estarás en problemas mayores.

—No, estamos juntos en esto.

Taichi sonrió, su amiga era fiel. Él se volvió a la puerta y giró una vez más la perilla, tal vez si ejercía fuerza, aunque la perilla tuviese la llave pasada, con la presión cedería y podrían entrar.

—¡Bingo! —Se expresó al sentir que la puerta se abría.

Resultaba que la puerta no tenía el seguro, solo se necesitaba un poco de fuerza más para girar la manilla.

Apurados, ambos chicos se decidieron en pasar. El lugar era muy estrecho, entre las escobas y trapeadores, baldes y productos de limpieza el lugar se reducía mucho, tanto, que si no se hubiesen acercado de tal manera en que sus cuerpos invadían el espacio personal del otro, seguro no hubiesen podido caber en aquel pequeño cuarto.

El reducido espacio causaba sensaciones en los dos amigos, aunque muy diferentes, por un lado:

Tai sentía sus mejillas arder, intentaba no mirar a los ojos de Sora, o no realizar el _tan _deseado acercamiento de rostros y besar los labios rosados que estaban a solo un pequeño movimiento de los propios. Tragaba disimuladamente e intentaba domar su vehemente corazón que galopaba como caballo desenfrenado, estaba incómodo y nervioso porque creía que Sora no tardaría en descubrir los furiosos latidos de su pecho.

Por otro lado, Sora estaba intentando mantener su risa. La situación le causaba ganas de carcajear. Era por el momento, sentirse casi descubierta, con la adrenalina corriendo su cuerpo, su corazón impetuoso y con latir frenético. Su vida era monótona y controlada, el peso de hacer sentir a los demás bien, aun aunque este gesto causara su propia infelicidad, no le permitía experimentar los _locos _momentos de la vida del típico estudiante de secundaria. Bueno, no podía engañar a nadie, si los podía vivir, aunque solo fuesen contados o causados por la misma persona, que sobra decir se trataba del mismo que la había sometido a esta ya no _desventura: Taichi Yagami._

—¿Ya se fueron? —Murmuró ella.

—No lo sé, no oigo a nadie —Respondió de la misma manera él, en un murmullo.

—Creo que era Fujiwara y la señorita Bouvier—Susurró ella.

—¡Shuuu! —Se expresó él callando a su compañera.

Guardaron silencio por varios minutos, hasta que ya, muy aburrida, no soportó estar allí sin hacer nada y perdiéndose el juego, así que habló y luego abrió la puerta.

—Sora, espera, nos pueden…

—¿Qué? No hay nadie, se fueron por el otro pasillo, de seguro.

Viéndola con los ojos achinados y de reojo, con la boca fruncida Tai sermoneó —Si hubiesen estado aquí y nos hubiesen…

—Pero no pasó, ¡vamos _abuela_! ¿Qué le pasó al Tai divertido?

—¿Qué le pasó a la Sora regañona que en un principio no hubiese aceptado esto?

Sora enjarró sus manos a la altura de sus caderas y miró con la frente arrugada a Tai.

—No lo digo por mí, Sora. No tengo problema con ser castigado, mi record académico está manchado con unos cuantos castigos y uno más no es la gran cosa, lo digo es por ti y por tu record académico perfecto, llenos de dieces y de honores. Una mancha y no podrás…

—Eres tierno, Tai. Pero, por lo mismo a ti es al que menos le conviene otra _mancha_, una para mí no es el fin de mi carrera como futura universitaria, para ti podría serlo. No pensemos en eso. Sigamos.

Tai asintió y volvió a sostener a Sora.

Si se buscara en una enciclopedia la palabra _ 'Ridículo'_, sin duda la definición aparecería así: _Para otras acepciones de ridículo, véase 'Taichi Yagami'. _ Sí, era (de una forma linda e inocente) ridículo por mucho. Sus movimientos de _ninja _en cubierto y al asecho en pleno colegio lo hacían parecer el más tonto de todos. Caminaba con las piernas semi flexionadas, pegado de las paredes y pareciendo un lunático, aunque según él, eran poses de _ninjas._

Al fin habían llegado a la sala de profesores y, con tan solo introducir la llave, girar la manilla y empujar un poco la puerta se encontraban adentro. Un magnifico televisor pantalla plana, LCD y de 45 pulgadas los estaba esperando. Por el decodificador de canales, se podía presumir que tenían el canal de FujiTV _ Sport_ en HD.

Sin duda, las altas cuotas que pedía el instituto a los representantes de los estudiantes de Ángel Dorado, estaban bien gastadas en la sala de profesores.

Sillones negros de cuero, mini bar, sillón blanco unipersonal con opción para reclinar, portavasos y posadera para los pies, eran una de los muchos lujos que esta sala tenía.

—¡Fantástico! —Espetó Tai—. El sillón blanco es mío.

—Pon el canal, es el seiscientos veinte.

Setenta y cinco minutos de un grandioso partido, un pequeño saqueo de golosinas, las cuales se encontraban en el mini bar, gaseosas y la compañía de dos buenos amigos.

—Están empatados, pero creo que aunque ganen o pierdan estaré orgullosa de la selección.

—Sí, tienes razón, Sora ¿Patatas fritas?

—Por favor.

Se estaba a gusto y feliz. Era estar en casa.

Una pequeña línea de hormigas se formaba desde la tierra de una pequeña maseta hasta la lata vaciá de gaseosa que se encontraba en el portavaso, del sillón blanco en donde Tai se había sentado setenta minutos atrás y del cual se había autoproclamado dueño-momentáneo.

¡Gol!

El narrador había gritado un gol a favor de España, el primero y único tanto del juego.

—Qué mala suerte —dijo la pelirroja, cabizbaja.

—Aún queda partido, no me moveré de aquí sin que allá susurrado un gol de Japón.

—¿Susurrado?

—Sí, si grito como lo hago siempre nos descubrirán.

Sora rió.

—¡Ay! —Se quejó el moreno al sentir una picadura.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Algo me picó. ¡Mierda, auch! Me ha vuelto a picar…

Sora lo miró y quiso reír, pero vio algo que le hizo hacer todo lo contrario. Había visto que sobre la americana de Taichi había cientos y cientos de hormigas rojas.

—Tai —Lo alertó ella, mientras con sus manos le decía que se quedara quieto y que no se moviera.

Un solo movimiento brusco las desconcertaría y lo primero que harían seria picarlo.

—No te muevas, Tai. Tienes casi toda la colmena de hormigas sobre tu saco.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se alarmó. Su _manzana de Adán_ Bajó y subió producto de su tragar pesado—. ¡Quítamelas, quítamelas, quítamelas!

Y eso dijo mientras hacia la especie de un baile africano desconocido. Intentaba quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme. Sora, al verlo moverse así: entre saltos y movimientos extraños, se puso a reír, aunque aún intentaba ayudarlo.

Le sacó la americana y ayudó a sacudir la camisa de botones. Se reía a medida que Tai seguía diciendo "¡Auch!" o "¡pica, pica, pica!

—Ya te pareces a la rata amarilla de aquella serie de anime con tus: ¡pica, pica!

—No te rías, eso es malo. ¡Ay, aún tengo, tengo debajo de la camisa!

Lo próximo: Tai sin camisas, mostrando su cuerpo atlético a la vez que Sora le rozaba el pecho y abdomen con sus manos mientras sacudía a los insectos.

—¡Mira! —Decía con inocencia— Ve cómo me han dejado picaduras y rosetas estas cosas.

Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Era su amigo, no sentía más que amistad por él. Pero era mujer, él era un hombre y no podía negar que el muy hijo de… estaba muy bueno. Por más que sea, ¡ERA HUMANA!

—Tai… No seas tan desvergonzado.

—¡Vamos, Sora! Como si fuese la primera vez que me ves así. —Respondió el muy cínico volviendo a abrocharse la camisa libre de hormigas.

La voz eufórica y gritona del narrador del partido los hizo girar. El balón estaba en pies de un jugador de la selección japonesa, corría velozmente hacia el arco, habilitado y de frente al portero.

—¡Eso es! —Gritaron los dos chicos al unísono.

"_Nakamura tiene el esférico, corre, corre, corre. ¡Parece que se ha tragado una moto, que velocidad! De frente con el portero, está habilitado, se prepara para chutar; el portero sale y se tira para aferrarse al esférico ¡Nakamura salta y pasa el esférico sobre el guardameta! ¡Nakamura! Gol, ¡Golhhh, del número nueve! Nakamura ha empatado el partido en el minuto ochenta y seis ¡lo ha hecho señores y lo celebra como si hubiese ganado la copa del mundo! Tremendo partido"_

—¿gol? —Estaba atónica.

—¡Goool, Sora, gol!

Sora se lanzó sobre los brazos de Tai y se enganchó en el cuello de este, él la atrapó dentro de ellos y la abrazó efusivamente mientras la giraba y gritaban: "empatamos, empatamos"

La perilla giró. Tai y Sora escucharon el sonido y voltearon a ver en silencio, expectantes. No rompieron el abrazo, al contrario, se paralizaron antes esa pelota de adrenalina que subía por su estómago y bajaba.

"_si, está bien señor Gun, para mañana tendré la lista de las notas del primer año_".

Se escuchaba y también se veía la silueta de un hombre a través del vidrio que estaba en la puerta, En el cristal polarizado se leía al revés "sala de profesores".

La puerta se abrió por completo.

Ya no era una silueta, sino el rostro sorprendido de un hombre de lentes que observaba a dos jóvenes estudiantes que se suponía tenían clases, abrazados, uno a medio vestir y solos, encerrados en un en aquella habitación, _¡solos!_

—Señorita Takenouchi, joven Yagami ¡¿Pero qué es esto?!

Los chicos se miraron, sorprendidos, con las manos en la masa y peor aún, ahora era cuando se daban cuenta de cuál era su situación. Se separaron como si quemaran. Estaban sudando frio, con las pieles erizadas y escandalizados por lo que podía estar pensando el profesor.

—¡No es lo que parece! —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El profesor frunció el cejo.

~~•~~

—Se escabulleron de clases, robaron y sacaron copia de una llave de un aula con restricción a los estudiantes y, según declaraciones del profesor Irazábal, el joven Yagami estaba con la camisa abierta y abrazándola a usted señorita Takenouchi.

—Solo veíamos el juego de fútbol. —Se defendió Sora.

—Tomamos una soda y unas hormigas se subieron al sillón y luego a mí… —Continuó Taichi.

—Lo estaban picando y yo lo ayudé a sacarse a las hormigas, entonces él en medio de su tortura no pudo más y…

—Me quité el saco y camisa. Luego escuchamos que Japón metió el gol del empate…

—Y lo abracé, pero no piense mal, solo somos amigos…

Juntos —¡No pasó nada, se lo aseguramos!

La Directora los observaba con clara molestia en el rostro, pero dudosa.

—¿Seguro?

Una vez más respondieron lo mismo y al mismo tiempo, un poco apresurados. —¡Seguro, seguro!

—Joven Yagami, pensé que había cambiado, que ya no cometería fechorías, me equivoqué. Señorita Takenouchi, me ha desilusionado, pensé que era centrada y fiable.

—Lo lamento directora, pero le aseguro que no volverá a suceder y que no cometíamos actos inmorales.

—Viendo que es su primera falta, señorita, no la registraré. Les creeré, aun así ambos se quedaran en detención. Robaron y se esfumaron de clases, por eso los sanciono, seré comprensible y la sanción será leve. Espero no se repita.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

—Estarán a cargo de los salones y baños de los de noveno año por una semana a partir de hoy. Pueden retirarse. Joven Yagami, ojalá y no se repita el comportamiento del año pasado.

Salieron cabizbajas, suspirando y caminando con parsimonia. Llegaron a un pasillo en donde no había muchos estudiantes. Sora se pegó a una pared, con los brazos detrás de su espalda y mirando los zapatos negros de su uniforme. Tai se paró en frente de ella, sentía culpa, había sido todo por él. Él inventó todo eso de ver el juego y de escaparse.

—Lo siento —Dijo al fin el moreno.

—No te disculpes, está todo bien. No fue solo tu culpa.

—¿No estas enojada?

—¿te sorprende? —Sonrió— He estado de muy buen humor y aunque no, no podría culparte. Está todo bien.

—Ya es tarde y pronto tocaran la campana del primer periodo de hora libre, ya no vale la pena entrar a clases.

—Tienes razón. Quedémonos aquí a espera a que Yamato salga y nos dé los apuntes.

—No lo hará, —dijo mirándola con un deje de fastidio al recordar en donde estaba su rubio amigo—, está de delegado en un club de presidencia o eso.

—¿o eso? ¿Qué es '_o eso'_? ¿Desde cuándo está…? —se detuvo a sacar conclusiones y, luego dijo con lastima en su voz—: Pobre Mimí.

La pelirroja se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso de granito, pronto Tai la siguió y se sentó en frente de ella.

—¿Por qué 'pobre'?

—Porque ya sabes que ella y Matt no son con exactitud _mejores amigos_. Temprano me comentó algo así como que un chico estaría fuera del cuerpo estudiantil y hoy llegaba un sustituto, no creo que sea coincidencia.

Tai se encogió de hombros. —Cómo sea, no me importa.

—¡Tai!

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Esos dos no son amigos porque no quieren, son muy parecidos.

—¿Mimí y Yama?

—Sí, a ambos le gusta recibir atención, a ambos les gusta estar ocho horas frente al espejo esperando a que este les diga que son los más bonitos del reino y a ambos les gusta la música.

—Tienes razón, —cambio de tema— hablando de eso ¿Qué tal la banda?

Tai perdió el interés en la conversación, no le gustaba hablar de la banda de Matt con Sora.

Sin pedir permiso el de ojos cafés colocó la cabeza sobre las piernas de Sora.

—¡Hey! —Saludó un rubio.

—Yamato ¿Ya terminó la reunión? —Preguntó Sora.

—Sí y en lo que a mí concierne no volveré a ir.

—¿Tan mal te fue? —Esta vez fue Tai quien preguntó.

—No, solo que no soporto a esa chiquilla molesta y a ese pelirrojo cibernético y metiche.

—¿Hablas de Kou-kun? —Tai volvió a indagar.

—Que pregunta, genio, no es que hayan muchos pelirrojos con dotes de ingeniero en computación por aquí —Se burló Matt.

—¡Oye! El sarcasmo está demás —Sora se echó a reír. El moreno frunció el cejo y la miró de reojo— No le veo la gracia, Sora.

—Eso es raro, Yamato, no conozco a Izzy por metiche. —Dijo la pelirroja, ignorando los comentarios infantiles de Tai.

"_Señorita Tachikawa, Joven Ishida. Por favor reunirse lo más pronto posible en la oficina de la directora."_

—Creo que estas en problema, Yama.

Tai, se burlaba de su amigo, por lo general, era él el de los problemas y el de los avisos.

—Eso es raro, también llamaron a Mimí —Comentó la pelirroja.

—¡Genial, tendré que volver a verle la cara hoy!

—¡Ánimos Yama-san! Mimí es linda, no deberías de porqué quejarte. Te he visto salir con niñas que sí son feas y pesadas.

—¡Hey! —repudió Sora, dándole un jalón de pelo al castaño.

—¡Auch! —Se quejó sobándose la zona afectada— No lo dije por ti, Sora.

—Es que ella no me gusta y es… —Matt se detuvo para pensar mejor su respuesta.  
Aunque no era que le importara mucho decirle a su ex novia y a su amigo tonto lo que sentía o no por la castaña— es diferente. En fin, iré a ver que quiere la vieja fastidiosa esa.

—Me le das saludos al subdirector —rió Tai— hace tiempo que no lo visito, creo que tendré que lanzar un par de huevos a su auto, para no perder la manía.

La mano de Sora volvió jalar el cabello de Yagami.

—¡Auch, Sora! —Volvió a sobarse— ¡Eso duele! —Sora rió y Tai viendo una vez más a Matt dijo:— Y tú, ¿no será que te gusta Mimí?

La pelirroja comenzó a reír. Yamato rodó sus ojos y se alejó de la pared, en donde segundos antes, había estado recostado. Al iniciar su andar, no pudo evitar lanzarle una leve, pero dolorosa, patada a las costillas del moreno que, sin ninguna vergüenza, estaba desparramado en el piso. Mal hábito de su parte.

—Quítate, estorbo. —dijo entre una sonrisa mordaz —. Además, no es tu problema.

—¡Mierda! —Escuchó al moreno—. Me las pagaras, maldito.

Ya era tarde, el rubio había desaparecido.

—Sobate, que se hincha — se burló ella.

—¡'Ja, ja, ja'! —Rió con sarcasmo el chico para continuar— Me da placer que mis males te diviertan.

—Siempre y lo sabes. Ya, levantate, debemos ir a la biblioteca.

—¿Biblioteca?

—Sí, Kou-kun iba a darte tus clases exprés de matemática, ¿lo olvidaste? Hoy es el examen de mate.

Se levantó a toda prisa logrando así sentarse y colocó sus manos sobre sus marrones despeinados —¡Lo había olvidado!

**~~~.*.~~~**

Pasaron unos minutos e Izzy no llegaba a la biblioteca. Taichi le envió un mensaje de texto al cual él respondió: _"lo siento, lo he olvidado, esperame por los jardines laterales, los que se encuentran cerca del patio trasero de descanso"._

¡Genial! Tiempo perdido, bueno no tanto. Minutos atrás, una joven de cabellos rubios y ondulados se le había acercado a Tai con la tonta excusa de no entender matemáticas y que si este la podía ayudar. Estaban en _esa_ clase juntos, y cualquiera con medio cerebro se habría dado cuenta de que ella sentía algo por él y que solo buscaba una excusa para hablarle. Sora blanqueaba sus ojos al ver ese intento desesperado. ¿Tanto le costaba acercársele e invitarlo a salir? Por Dios, estaban en el siglo XXI, tiempo feminista en donde las chicas mandaban. Si una chica podía ser mecánica y conducir en una pista de carreras ella fácilmente podía decirle a Tai que salieran o por lo menos podía ahorrarse el bochorno de inventar cosas absurdas como que Tai le explique matemática.

Al menos, algo bueno sacaba de eso. Su amigo se mostraba atento y caballeroso, intentaba ayudarla y la invitaba a estudiar con Izzy, pero ella se negaba, al parecer era muy tímida. A la pelirroja ese gesto le sacaba una sonrisa, a Tai le gustaba aquella francesa, lo conocía.

No tenía mal gusto, ella era una chica de bellos y grandes ojos, de rizos dorados y de buen porte y moral, educada y tranquila. Además, era de otro país, y no uno cualquiera, sino de aquel en donde estaba _esa_ ciudad, la cual era apodada "la ciudad del amor": parís. Una linda parisina de nombre: Catherine Deneuve.

Al irse, Sora comenzó a indagar y le ponía a Tai esa cara de: "Lo sé, te gusta. Dímelo, pues, no puedes ocultármelo".

—Ese imbécil de Matt, aun me duela la patada —Tai se quejaba, pero Sora ni lo escuchaba, estaba más al pendiente de hacer de cupido con su amigo —¿Qué? —preguntó ante la mirada boba de Sora.

—Nada —respondía con una sonrisa.

—¿Segura? No parece _nada._

—¿Te gustan las personas rubias?

La vena de la frente de Tai se puso de enorme tamaño y visible, su rostro rojo como tomate y parecía que botaba humo por sus orejas.

—¿Q-qué intentas decir?

—Que te gusta…

Se levantó como si el asiento quemara y muy avergonzado espetó —¡No, no me gusta Matt!

Toda la sala lo miró, la mujer bibliotecaria anonadada lo siseó, pero lo veía de forma rara. Su vergüenza se notó, recogió sus cuadernos y caminó fuera del lugar. Sora detrás de él.

—¡Espera! —gritaba ella.

Pero él le hacía caso omiso. Sentía mucha vergüenza, _¿Por qué dijo aquello?_ Y es que había asociado su queja con la conclusión de su amiga ¿Por qué Sora le preguntó eso? Era una desubicada. Pensaba el de ojos cafés.

—Tai, no te molestes, yo hablaba era de Catherine.

El chico se detuvo. _¿Catherine?_ Caviló.

Continuaron hablando hasta llegar al lugar indicado por el joven Izumi.

—Ella no me gusta.

—¿por qué no? Es linda.

—Sí, es muy linda, pero no me gusta. No sé, tal vez porque no la conozco, o tal vez porque simplemente no me gusta y ya.

—Ella gusta de ti.

—Lo sé.

—¡Ohh! Pero que jactancioso —Se burló ella.

—No lo dije por ser petulante, lo sabes, yo no soy así. Es que lo sé, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—A veces las personas se enamoran y no son correspondidas, cuando eso pasa no es culpa de quién no ama sino de quien lo hace, es la única persona que puede hacer algo el otro, aunque lo intente, no podrá borrar ese sentimiento —Se encogió de hombros— Son cosas que pasan.

Parte del corazón de la pelirroja se derretía. Él hablaba era de ella y de él. A veces se sabe de la existencia de algo o de alguien, pero no es hasta que ese algo o ese alguien aparecen que te das cuenta de que es real. En este caso, Sora supo de los sentimientos de Tai hacia ella.

Un día leyó (por accidente) una carta, una confesión de amor que estaba dentro de una de slas libretas del chico, ese día estudiaban para el examen final; había sido conmovida, Tai había dejado su alma en cada palabra. Ella se enojó por momento, ¿Cómo pudo ocultarle el hecho de que estaba enamorado? ¿Quién era la chica? Era lo que pensaba a medida que leía. Nunca imaginó que al terminar de leer, al pie de la página su nombre estaría escrito. No dijo nada con respecto a que sabía de la existencia de aquel amor y, aunque le dijesen tonta porque (según los demás) era algo obvio, nunca imaginó que Tai sentía algo más que amistad.

—Juguemos un juego —Dijo ella para olvidar la plática y romper el momento incómodo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pon tus manos así… —le indico que las pusiera suspendidas y palma abajo, ella luego puso las suyas debajo de las de él, pero con las palmas hacia arriba.

—¡oh, ya se cual juego es este! —se expresó Tai con una mueca en su cara.

—¿Jugaras?

—Sabes que soy rápido con mis reflejos. Adelante, da tu mejor golpe.

Antes de poder decir más, la mano de Sora se movió y dio una palmada sobre el dorso de la de Tai.

—¡Auch! —chilló él.

—No te quejes, me pediste dar el mejor golpe.

—No seas tan literal, mujer. Es solo un juego ¡auch! —Volvió quejarse debido a que su amiga había hecho, de nuevo, su jugada— ¡No vale, no estaba…! ¡Auch! ¡Sora!

Ella reía.

—Deja de ser tan tonto y… —volvió a darle y otro "auch" de Tai se escuchó— Juega.

El moreno ya molesto, pero divertido, se estaba hartando. Puso atención y cuando sintió que las manos de Sora se movían quitó las suyas.

—Bien hecho, —dijo ella al ver que ahora era su turno para ser azotada— van cuatro a cero.

De nuevo podía ser fácil observar a esos dos, mirándose de forma extraña. Jugando. Así eran ellos, no les importaba nada ni nadie. Que las personas dijeran lo que quisieran sobre ellos.

Eran ridículamente tiernos, o estúpidamente idiotas. Sean lo que sean, eran una pareja muy unida. Dos amigos que disfrutaban el rato haciendo tonterías. Como este era el caso.

Parecían estatuas. No se movían, no se inmutaban. Estaban mirándose con los parpados bien abiertos, los labios rectos y semi fruncidos; relajados, sentados sobre el pasto, con las manos extendidas y esperando que uno de ellos se equivocara y así poder atacar o defenderse ante ese juego de manos que jugaban (valga la redundancia). No parpadeaban, no se movían, no nada.

Disfrutaban de la hora de descanso. A su lado un enorme árbol de cerezos le hacía sombras, las flores rosadas de estas, al caer, creaban una hermosa alfombra de exquisito olor. Este árbol, no solo encerraba los secretos de estos dos amigos, sino que estaba lleno de sus más gratos recuerdos.

La pelirroja ahogaba una risa que no dejó escapar. El castaño imitaba a la chica, pero parecía que no se doblegaría ante sus ganas de reír o ganar.

—¿Qué hacen? —Dijo una morena de pelo corto que recién llegaba y cuya presencia no había sido notada por los otros dos chicos. Ella era un poco más joven que los presentes.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Sora, hermano, qué hacen? —De nuevo nada—. Ya veo, están 'ligando'. Los dejo para que se besen tranquilos.

Se movieron con los pelos de punta, giraron al mismo tiempo hacia la chica que acababa de llegar.

—"¿¡Qué!? ¡Hikari no, no es lo que tú piensas!" —Dijeron al unísono.

Ante este acto ambos, que estaban de rodillas y en una nueva dirección, se voltearon a ver. Sentían como un ardor subía desde sus cuellos hasta cubrir todo su rostro.

Kari rió. Una risa divertida, baja, curiosa de escuchar.

Hikari Yagami, era hermana del moreno sonrojado. Era una niña linda y pura. A ella le encantaba ver a su hermano sonrojarse. Era divertido ser la hermana menor y molesta, en algunos casos, ya que ellos, generalmente, compartían secretos y se la llevaban bien. No obstante, Tai no podía escapar de la maldición de los hermanos mayores y sus hermanas molestas e insufribles.

—Lo sé —Dijo incorporándose en el suelo. Sentándose sobre sus muslos—. Tuve que decirlo, no me prestaban atención.

Llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca y esbozando una sonrisa de galán jovial, Tai respondió con carisma.—¡Ah, eso! Es que competíamos.

—El que diera diez palmadas seguidas primero… —Continuó Sora.

—Perdería y brindaría los batidos esta tarde —Finalizó así la idea el moreno.

—Ya veo. Seguro estaban muy aburridos ¿no?

—De hecho sí —su hermano contestó— ¿Qué haces por aquí, Hikari? A esta hora ves gimnasia.

—Sí, pero… ¿Conoces a Davis?

—Ujú, él va en el equipo inferior de fútbol del colegio —concretó Tai.

—Bueno, quiso repetir tu broma del año pasado e inundó toda la cancha. Ahora, no podemos hacer nada de ejercicios y nos tuvieron que dar libre la hora.

Sora miró como Tai llevaba ambas manos sobre su cabeza y, aunque no sonrió, se le notaba que estaba alagado.

—No es algo de lo cual debas enorgullecerte —Increpó Sora a su amigo—. Tuviste suerte que para cuando se dieron cuenta de que fuiste tú, los profesores no pudieron hacer nada. Hubieses sido hasta suspendido.

Tai chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado, haciendo así, caso omiso al regaño de Sora.

—En tal caso —continuó Kari—, creo que ese niño tiene que hacerse revisar. Davis recrea todo lo malo que hiciste el año pasado.

—Que sobra decir, fue el mejor de todos —Ironizó, Sora. Lo veía con los ojos semis cerrados, descalificando así su comportamiento.

—¡Puffs! Deja de verme así, Sora. Eso ocurrió el año pasado, íbamos en el décimo grado. Era un niño incomprendido.

—¿El año pasado? ¡Ju! —Ahora era Hikari quién sermoneaba— Me podrías decir, ¿Quién fue el que le lanzó los huevos al auto del Sr, Fujiwara? ¡¿Ah?!

Tai colocó las manos sobre el césped de forma abrupta. Estaba escandalizado.

—¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! ¡¿Quién te dijo que fui yo?!

La menor rió con inocencia, cubriéndose un poco la boca, para no reír eufóricamente —Lo supuse al notar que media docena de huevos de nuestro refrigerador habían desaparecido, justo cuando la fechoría se cometió, es todo.

El alivio se sintió por parte de Tai. Aunque eso de que estuviesen tomándole el pelo no era nada gracioso.

—Se lo merecía —dijo como si fuese de menor importancia—. Eso le pasa por amonestarme y dejarme sin fútbol una semana.

—No sabía que habías lanzado huevos,—interfirió Sora, estaba algo seria— es más, esta mañana dijiste que pensabas hacerlo, más no que ya lo habías hecho.

—Es que tú siempre me regañas…

—Bueno… ¿eh? —El teléfono de la castaña sonó— Inoue está esperándome para hacer el trabajo de ciencias —Lo dijo más para sí misma que para su hermano y amiga. Se levantó y antes de irse comentó—. Me tengo que ir, hasta pronto. Por cierto, hermano… Koushiro-san está buscándote. Adiós, Sora-chan.

—Adiós, Kari —La morena menor se alejó del par— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó luego de ver a Tai hurgar su mochila.

—Busco mi teléfono celular. Será mejor que le envié un mensaje a Izzy-kun, si vuelvo a reprobar me sacan del equipo de fútbol y no me dejarán ir con Matt a eso de la banda.

Tai era el guitarrista principal de la banda "_Soul of Wolf_", banda fundada por Yamato Ishida. Uno de los chicos más adinerados y populares del colegio, hijo del dueño de Fuji TV (televisora nacional de Japón), el mejor amigo de Taichi y también amigo y ex novio de la pelirroja.

Resultaba que hace un año a Yamato se le había ido uno de sus compañeros de banda. Pensó que debía hacer casting o, a su pesar, terminar con la banda, la cual, era una de las más populares del momento. Esa no era opción, no podía terminar con su banda, así que comenzó a pensar en hacer audiciones.

Un día (y solo Kami-sama sabe el porqué de aquella casualidad) escuchó a Tai tocar aquel instrumento de cuerdas. Tocaba en la clase de música. Yamato no sabía la razón por la cual el moreno había ocultado tal talento, porque lo era, era muy diestro con la guitarra. Solo sabía que él sería el nuevo guitarrista, eso luego de analizar la situación.

Comenzó a pensar en los pro y contra de pedirle a Tai que se uniera a la banda. Ya, habiendo examinado el asunto, Matt (como le decían sus amigos), extorsionó al moreno para que este se les uniera.

Al principio Tai se negó rotunamente. Tenía mucho con las clases del décimo año, pero, no teniendo opción, dijo que Sí.

Un año después, era uno de los nuevos rompe corazones del colegio. Eso le cabreaba. Que lo conocieran como el _galán_ del fútbol, era una cosa; sus fans futboleras no se volvían locas desesperadas que lo perseguían hasta el baño. Eran chicas decentes, amante del fútbol y de su persona. Sin embargo, ahora, debía de estar con cuatro ojos: dos en el frente y dos en su espalda. Las chicas fans de bandas ¡ERAN UNAS LOCAS!

Aun así, ahora debía admitirlo, le gustaba la idea de estar tocando en ese grupo. Sin descuidar el fútbol, claro está.

Taichi tomó su teléfono y marcó al número de Koushiro Izumi, un chico genio en computadoras números y en cosas que estén relacionadas con maquinas o como Tai solía decirle: "torturas humanas nivel matemático loco".

El pelirrojo al poco rato llegó y Sora se despidió de los chicos, así estos podían estudiar mejor.

—¡Oye! —Dijo Tai viendo que Sora se ponía de pies para marcharse, cuando obtuvo la atención de la chica y luego de una pequeña pausa prosiguió— Nos vemos más tarde.

Ella asintió y se despidió con una amplia sonrisa.

~~•~~

Faltaba poco para el medio día. Como ya se había hecho costumbre, a la hora del almuerzo, los chicos se reunirían y comerían juntos, hablo de: Sora, Tai, Yamato y Mimí. De vez en cuando al grupo se le sumaba Koushiro, 'El superior Joe', la hermana menor del moreno y una que otras veces Miyako, Cody y Daisuke, este último apodado como 'Davis'. Aun así, lo _normal_, era que fuesen cuatro los que comían juntos. Más que todo por el efecto de 'Amigo de mi amigo'. Sin Sora, no estaría con ellos Mimí, sin Tai no estaría en la misma mesa Yamato.

Taichi, sabiendo que no podría ir esa tarde a sus prácticas de fútbol, decidió pasarse un rato por los vestidores masculinos. No había nadie, era de esperarse. Sin embargo, cuando había encontrado en su casillero su suéter (razón por la que había ido en primer lugar), sintió un murmullo del otro lado del pasillo. Decidió ir a ver quién estaba allí, era su trabajo como co-capitán.

_¿Tatsuda? _Pensó. Era extraño verlo allí. Se suponía que estaba de baja por una lesión en el tobillo. Pero, antes de hacer algo al respecto, el olfato de Taichi fue invadido por un peculiar y extraño olor.

Comenzó a olfatear, para tratar de adivinar que era ese olor. Olía a hierba quemada…

—Tatsuda… —Llamó el moreno.

El joven giró rápido, tenía los ojos rojos y desorbitados

—T-Ta… T-Ta… ¡Taichi! … —Estaba nervioso y alternaba su vista de Tai hacia el porro que sostenía en su mano.

—Eso es… —Dijo con el semblante serio, dejó sus palabras en el aire, esperaba que el joven continuara con la frase y que se tratara de lo que él pensaba.

—No se lo digas a nadie Tai, es… es para el dolor. Deseo jugar en el equipo —Se puso esquizofrénico, sudaba y se acercó a Yagami para persuadirlo.

El moreno tenía una mirada dura y seria sobre el chico. El lugar se impregnó de un silencio muy cargado de tensión.

Taichi caminó hacia el joven y de un puñetazo lo lanzó al suelo. El chico pasó su mano por la zona afectada (que era desde la nariz y parte de la mejilla), vio sangre y luego comenzó a reírse.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Preguntó Taichi, con el perfil insondable.

—Desde antes de la lesión —Confesó sin ningún temor a las consecuencias.

—Necesito que me des todos los porros de marihuana que tengas aquí en el colegio.

—Pero, Tai, yo…

—Sino lo haces, le avisaré al entrenador y serás expulsado. Lo que hagas en tu vida diaria me importa un bledo —Continuó— Pero, ahora, ahora estas poniendo en riesgo la reputación del club de fútbol y del colegio en sí.

—¿Prometes que no dirás nada a nadie?

—Si tú prometes no traer más de porquería al instituto.

El chico se levantó. Abrió su casillero y sacó una bolsa con varios cigarrillos de esta droga.

Taichi las tomó y le dejó un ultimátum.


	4. Mimi Y Matt II

Corazones al límite.

Mimato: Segunda parte.

**~~~.*.~~~**

Mimí:

Camino por el pasillo luego de lanzarle la peor de mis miradas a ese rubio molestoso. Y en mi fuero interior comienzo a debatir.

_Y es que ese idiota de Matt me hace enfurecer. En serio que sí. Es un… ¡Ay! No lo puedo soportar más. A veces creo que se trata de un niño que le falta amor, es que ¿Qué otra explicación puede haber? _

Según, lo que suelo ver en las series de televisión juvenil estadounidenses, resulta que los niños así suelen ser tan… eh, asocial, por falta de una madre compresiva y un padre que lo lleve a jugar pelota los fines de semanas. Falta de comunicación padres e hijo. En el caso de él, resulta que se trata de un abandono directo de su madre y de la ausencia indirecta de su padre, que a falta de su otro hijo y de su ex mujer, quiere que Matt sea lo que no es y a aparte de todo, este se la pasa en viajes y negocios.

¡Afff! Basta de sacar conclusiones y tenerle compasión a ese troglodita. Él es así porque quiere y, tengo suficiente con mi vida como para estar pendiente de la de él.

Me detengo y dejo de pensar en Matt, pues, escucho unos ruidos, unos murmullos y risas de burlas. No puedo evitar no sentir que se ríen de mí, aunque las risas vengan del otro lado del pasillo en un aula en donde no están dando clases. Ya se me hace tan familiar ser el objeto de burlas. Me abrazo a mis libros y me recuesto sobre la pared y respiro, una y otra vez.

Levanto mi cabeza y camino lo más erguida posible. No pueden verme llorar, no puedo ser débil.

Unas chicas salen del aula y se miran de manera cómplice, envueltas en esa risa de mejores amigas partícipes.

El alivio invade mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de que el motivo de sus risas no soy yo, por ahora. Camino con alegría, seguro mi mal día acabaría pronto. Error. A varios pies lejos de mí, estaba una chica riéndose mientras veía algo en su laptop, ese algo era mi tortuoso video de confesiones.

—Adiós,_ virgen_ Mimí.

Y eso es lo que escucho al pasar al frente de ella. Su voz era risueña y cargada de palabras, que para mí, son hirientes y mordaces. Ese tono de autosuficiencia y creyendo que lo que dijo es el mejor _chiste _del día. Se molestaría si llego a detenerme y le escupo en la cara de que no fue tan gracioso y que yo hubiese dicho algo mejor elaborado. Bueno, si fuese como ellos. No digo que lo haría sino fuese yo.

Camino con la mayor indiferencia fingida e intentando verme lo más digna posible.

Al pasar la zona de minas llenas de bombas, me dejo caer y rememoro _ese_ día y el día posterior que dio pie a esta tortura. Y todo empezó con una invitación…

Sabía que no debía ir. Es que sí, todo apuntaba a _ese_ momento: casa sola, novio de tres meses, invitación a una cena romántica. Lo había visto venir, pero no quise hacerle caso a mi sexto sentido de mujer. Y ese fue mi error, no hacerme caso.

Llegué a eso de las seis de la tarde a su casa, aun lo recuerdo, pues el sol no se había escondido, pero tampoco irradiaba como ese día lo había hecho. Al entrar a la casa, luego de ser recibida con un beso en los labios y un efusivo abrazo, noté el ambiente cargado de romanticismo. Demasiado, y es que _mi_ exnovio no era de esos que hacían esas cosas, más bien eran de esos que se les conocía como los _cazadores: _salir, encontrar una presa, esperarla con sigilo, atacar y luego comer de la caza.

Era un león, uno que no esperaba saciar su estómago, sino… otra cosa y lo peor, es que yo lo sabía. Lo bueno, -si es que se le puede sacar algo bueno a esto- es que durante los tres meses que habían pasado, él se había comportado como un caballero; me respetó, me cuidó y en ese momento creí que lo amaba y que era el indicado. **ERROR,** en mayúscula y negrita. Esa noche él demostró que lo que latía no era su pecho, lo que lo hacía empezaba con "pe" pero no terminaba en "cho"

Al pasar olí, lo que pareció ser una exquisita comida, le di mis felicitaciones al chef, por lo menos había llamado ya la atención de mi paladar, que moría por probar un platillo suyo.

Jugueteé un poco con él, como para romper la tensión que había en el sitio. Le decía que no lo imaginaba de chef, reía cuando él me servía el vino en una copa y al estilo de los grandes mesoneros que una vez vi servir así, en un restaurant cinco estrellas de Nueva York.

La cena estuvo como olía: deliciosa y, el postre se avecinaba. Lo que yo no sabía es que no era un postre que se pudiera comer.

Comenzamos a hablar en el sofá. Luego nos empezamos a besar y segundos después mi universo se puso a oscura. Sentía como su boca amenazaba con comerse la mía, literalmente. Sus manos acariciaban mis caderas y mi cintura. Perdía el control de mí misma.

—_Espera_ —Le decía, intentaba detenerlo.

—_Si, tienes razón, vamos a mi habitación._

No comprendió, pero yo sí. Esas palabras me hicieron volver de aquel mundo, que sin duda, no era del mío.

Pareció confundido y pronto procedí a explicarle mi situación, la cual era, no perder el pudor y mucho menos llegar impura a mi boda. Había sido un pacto entre Sora y yo, pues, vimos como la vida de mi prima se hacía añicos cuando salió embarazada a los quince años y peor aún, cuando el chico la dejó, excusándose en el rezo común masculino de: "_no es mío_". Además, más que un pacto de amigas, había sido un pacto conmigo misma. No perdería mi virginidad antes de casarme, punto.

Ni él, ni nadie más me harían desistir de la idea.

Eso no le gustó, pues, varios minutos después estaba afuera de su casa, con el rímel corrido y las lágrimas bajando hasta mi cuello. Decidió que si no me acostaría con él, luego de varios meses de noviazgo, lo mejor sería terminar, él no podía estar con alguien que le ocultó tan valiosa información. Aunque eso no es algo que se dice luego del: "sí, acepto ser tu novia"; no es como decir: "sí, acepto ser tu novia ¡ah! Lo olvidaba, seré pura hasta el matrimonio". No, no es algo que se pueda decir.

Lloraba porque pensé que me amaba, pero yo lo sabía, no podía despertar al león y esperar que mi olor a ciervo no le provocara cazar.

Él solo era eso, un león esperando comer y yo, la cierva ingenua que esperaba ser _la diferente_ y que mi _pacto_ no le importaría.

Hecha pedazos caminé bajo la luna con mi llanto y pena. Lo que no sabía era que luego la verdad se distorsionaría y esto se saldría de proporciones.

* * *

Matt:

Al principio solo fue por darle su merecido, era engreída y jactanciosa. Sí, era… es bellísima, pero no sirve ni le servía de nada, teniendo en cuenta esas características petulantes. Sólo quería fastidiarla, hacerle entender que no todos babearían por ella, pero luego y con lo de hoy, creo que me he excedido y ya no sé cuál es la razón de molestarla.

La miro partir sintiendo sus rizos rozar mi rostro. Rio por lo bajo. Es maravilloso ver como no puede controlar sus emociones, eso es admirable… espera, yo no la admiro, sigue siendo muy ruidosa y molesta.

Debo olvidarlo, no vale la pena pensar en ella cuando no la tengo cerca.

A penas y doy dos pasos, me detengo y escucho el vibrar de mi teléfono. Es papá. Le respondo y con solo escucharlo comienzo a cabrearme.

Día arruinado.

Le corto la llamada y me dirijo hacia la cafetería, Tai debe estar esperándome. Eso si no es que se le ha olvidado que nos veríamos allí. Es muy distraído, y ni sé porque somos aun amigos. Es tan escandaloso y extrovertido, todo lo contrario a mí o a la chica que tiene al lado siempre.

El pasillo esta concurrido debido a la hora del almuerzo, odio estas horas libres. Todos se sienten en la libertad de saludarme o acercárseme, yo no deseo ni verles, por eso solo les veo cuando intentan ser amables. Eso lo odio, las personas más tiernas y amables son las primeras que jalan el gatillo del arma y te disparan a traición por la espalda.

Ese es el caso de mamá… mamá. No puedo evitar decirlo con cierto toque melancólico, pero rápidamente lo despejo de mi mente y lo que viene luego es la imagen de una mujer, que para mí, está muerta y de la forma más indigna, porque ni merece que le llame así… mamá.

Todo lo que tengo es el recuerdo de ella imaginando como se lleva a mi hermano mientras dejaba escondida esa carta que evidenciaba sus intenciones. Su des-naturaleza como madre.

Aún recuerdo ese día en cuarto año, estaba presentando un examen cuando de pronto el profesor de filosofía me saca del aula, me dice que mi padre me espera con urgencia en la limosina.

Al llegar, noto como él esta sacado de sus casillas, tenso y molesto aunque de su boca no sale palabra alguna.

Deseo preguntarle qué le sucedió, por qué me ha ido a sacar de clases, por qué mamá no fue la que había ido por mí (como solía hacerlo) , pero antes de poder preguntar me responde.

—_Tu madre nos ha abandonado._

Pensé de inmediato en mi hermano y en que lo que decía papá no era cierto, una broma.

Pero el vuelve a decirlo y yo comienzo a enojarme con él. Por alguna razón pienso que todo fue su culpa o que me miente. Lo golpeo varias veces e intento salir por la puerta del auto, me sujeta y yo forcejeo; logro zafarme de su aguante y por lo tanto salgo y corro con fuerza, a lo lejos oigo sus gritos, asumo que salió del carro, pero yo ni quise girar a verlo.

Corrí como alma en pena. Sólo por las calles de Odaiba, que a esas horas no eran transitadas debido a que las personas estaban en casa o en la escuela, uno que otro rezagado caminaba por la ciudad, yo era uno de ellos. Debía llegar a casa y ver a mamá, para luego decirle que papá andaba mintiendo y diciendo que ella había huido. Seguro se materia él en un gran aprieto.

Llego a casa y papá ya estaba allí. Viéndome directo y con mirada gélida me dice »—_Miralo por ti mismo, ella se ha ido y se ha llevado todas sus cosas._

Sigo sin creerle. Camino despacio por el camino, que recién había apuntado mi padre, aunque tenía cierto miedo, quizá todo lo que dijo era verdad. Me detengo en la entrada de la que fue la habitación de mis padres.

Toda la desilusión y toda mi realidad cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre mi cuerpo. La realidad me alcanzó, él tenía razón, ella se había marchado ¿pero por qué?

—_¡Todo es tu culpa!_

Fue lo que le dije, necesitaba encontrar a un culpable y él era el que estaba cerca, necesitaba odiar a alguien y la venda en mis ojos no permitía ver que ese alguien era a mamá.

Salí del sitio, una vez más corriendo, pero esta vez con los ojos fruncidos evitando las lágrimas, aunque el esfuerzo por no permitirle la salida era evidente, no funcionó… lograban salir. Las ganas por encontrar a mamá y a mi hermano se apoderaron de mí y ese era mi deseo. A medida que corría se iba haciendo más fuerte.

Tonto iluso, no se puede encontrar a quien no quiere ser hallado, pero en ese entonces no lo sabía.

Tropecé con alguien…

—_¡Hey, ten cuidado! ¿Matt, eres tú?_

Era Tai.

~•~

Estaban Tai y Matt almorzando en la cafetería.

—¡Oye, Matt! ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué?

—Te pregunté que 'por qué te llamó la directora'. Pero no me has respondido ¿en que piensas?

_Ahora recuerdo porqué sigo como amigo de este idiota. Todo fue por lo de aquella tarde, pero no me pondré melancólico, suficiente tengo con recordar a aquella mujer._ Caviló Matt.

—Por nada, algo sobre Mimí y un castigo —Siguió comiendo como si nada.

—¡pufff! Esa directora anda _onfire con esos castigos_.

—¿Tú también?

—Me volé dos clases esta mañana para ver el juego de fútbol con Sora.

—¿Y Sora?

—Con Mimí. Hoy no quiso comer con nosotros.

—Ya veo —Yamato por dentro sonreía.

—¿Entre ustedes dos pasa algo?

—Entre tú y Sora…

—Ya, está bien, no pregunto más. Lo he entendido —Decía el moreno viéndolo de mala gana y de reojo.

Matt podía ser muy… él, cuando no quería contestar algo. Pero Tai lo sabía, algo ocultaba y él lo averiguaría.

Sin decir nada, Matt se levantó y cogió su bandeja con los restos de comida, se giró y se fue.

—Tonto —Bufó Tai a la medida en que este se iba a alejando— Es simple, nada te pasará si dices 'adiós'.

—¿Con quién hablas? —Lo interrumpió una joven.

—Ah, Kari, nada —dijo mientras encogía los hombros—. Pensé que almorzarías con Miyako.

La pequeña castaña se sentó al lado de su hermano y colocó su bandeja con comida sobre la mesa, dejó la mochila a un lado y con su alegría contagiosa habló.

—Está con Koushiro-kun, parece que se dañaron varias computadoras.

—Y…

—El profesor de Computación no está, así que le pidieron ayuda a los dos genios del colegio.

—¡Genial! Hoy no veré computación —Se alegró el moreno ante la noticia.

—Ni te creas, hermano, sabes que Koushiro-kun y Miyako son unos genios.

El moreno chasqueó su lengua.

—¿Y Sora, hermano?

—Está en el patio trasero del instituto con Mimí —Respondió mientras llevaba un poco de su soda hacia su garganta— ¿Y tú, como te sientes? —Desvió la conversación y ahora preguntaba por la salud de esta— ¿Ya tomaste la medicina? Deberías de ponerte la americana y no andar solo con la camisa del uniforme, esta tela es muy delgada y…

—Bien, estoy bien, y ya tomé la medicina. No tienes por qué protegerme tanto.

—No tendría que hacerlo _tanto _si tú no pensaras más en los demás, que en ti misma.

La morena se levantó y besó a su enojado hermano en la mejilla, soltando pequeñas risillas.

—Gracias —susurró.

—¿Por qué?

—Por cuidarme tanto. Eso demuestra que me quieres mucho.

—Que tonterías dices —El chico se ruborizó un poco—, eres mi hermana, está claro que te qui… ah… —estaba incomodo, de buena forma—, eso, no me hagas decirlo.

Kari volvió a reír. Levantó su cara y divisó a Davis a lo lejos de la cafetería.

—Allí está Davis, —Dijo ella—, voy a saludarlo y aprovecharé de quedarme con él.

Tai arrugó su cara y frunció su boca.

—Ese Davis, no lo sé. No parece alguien muy confiable.

—Ay, hermano, hablas como todo un celoso, pobre de tu futura novia.

Y dicho eso, dejó a su hermano solo. Cuando al fin ella llegó a su destino, Tai la observó con una sonrisa nostálgica en su boca. Su hermana disfrutaba de esos pequeños momentos, aquellos que su salud a veces permitía disfrutarle. Era admirable verla reír con sus amigos, solo ella vería el lado bueno a todo lo que le sucedía.

* * *

En el otro extremo de la secundaria, Mimí disfrutaba de su almuerzo hecho en casa al lado de Sora y; la pelirroja, disfrutaba de su almuerzo exprés hecho por alguna compañía de máquinas de comidas.

La castaña no paraba de parlotear y de quejarse del rubio. No solo de él, sino de los setecientos estudiantes que a diario se burlaban de ella.

—Es como si no hubiese alguien más a quien molestar. La gente ¿Qué cree, que soy la última chica virgen del mundo? no es algo de que burlarse, es algo más bien de ser digno" —y seguía hablando sin para ni cohesión alguna—, ¿Y ese Matt, qué? No sé qué se trae conmigo, lo odio, es que me saca de mi misma, y anda continuamente con ese apodo de _'piernas' _ay si, que original es ese rubio —ironizaba— ¡Jum! —Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a masticar su almuerzo.

Sora la miraba y no podía evitar sonreír, no en forma de burla, sino es que la actitud de su amiga le era un poco graciosa… era tan tierna.

—Ya, Mimí —tranquilizaba Sora—, no vez que eso es lo que quiere Matt, lo que quieren los demás: Mientras más caso le des, más se burlaran.

—Es que lo odio —lloriqueaba.

—¿A quién?

—A Matt, lo odio, lo odio mucho. Más aun, odio ese bendito apodo —Echó un soplido y luego de la nada comenzó a cantar— _Ríe, llora que a cada cual le llega su hora~__—Era común en ella soltar partes de canciones cuando estaba o muy triste o muy feliz. La música la envolvía, incluso en sus momentos oscuros._

_Una vez más Sora la veía con un toque de diversión. De repente, preguntó:_

—¿'Piernas'?

—¿Acaso lo olvidaste? —Replicó Mimí como demente—, dejame refrescarte la memoria.

La castaña tomó un sorbo de su bebida y Sora se lamentó por haber dado pie a la siguiente historia.

—Veras, todo ocurrió dos noches luego de mi llegada a Odaiba, recuérdalo. Habíamos ido a 'despejar' la mente y olvidar el video de mi momento de delirio sobre la mesa del comedor que al parecer, luego de un año, aun no estaba extinto. Daba la casualidad de que ese día Masaru estaba ocupado así que ir al club para adolescentes de la ciudad parecía una gran idea. Tú ibas a escuchar a Tai tocar por primera vez…

—Ah, sí, creo recordar…

—Silencio, Sora, estoy en medio de una historia trágica y llena de burlas y dolor. —Hablaba con los ojos brillosos y con un tono dramático—. Como te decía, habías ido a ver a Tai tocar. Su primera presentación y el muy… no pudo haber hecho algo más estúpido que darte pases tras vestidores y allí comenzó todo... Ese día yo andaba con Penélope.

—Sí, la hermosa Penélope. Recuerda que debes dármela este fin de semana.

—Sí, sí, lo sé —Cerró sus ojos y aspiró profundo, luego los volvió a abrir y miró a Sora—. A veces me siento como en la película 'un verano en pantalones' y todo es culpa de P.

—¿Ah? —la pelirroja no había entendido nada.

—Por Penélope, la falda de diseñador, que milagrosamente cubre tu trasero y no lo hace ver vulgar, es también, la maravillosa falda que no me hace ver tan caderona y a su vez permite que muestre mis alargadas piernas. La falda milagrosa, que nos unió en aquella feria de descuento de Ana Banana´s, cuando la vimos y la tomamos al mismo tiempo y luego de ver que nos servía a ambas decimos compartirla.

—Sí, lo sé, es perfecta, pues, —habló Sora, desviándose del tema principal—, a pesar de que somos tan asimétricamente diferentes, la falda nos calza como si fuésemos de la misma talla.

—Bien, —Calló Mimí para seguir con su relato—. Sabes el efecto que causo cuando ando con Penélope. Y ese día, aunque él lo niegue… —Sus ojos tomaron un brillo y su sonrisa fue muy orgullosa—. Hice babear a Matt en cuando llegamos a los camerinos.

»Lo primero que dijo fue: '¡Qué piernas!' —La castaña remedó a Matt con un ligero tono baboso—. Luego de eso y de recordarme esa noche mi escena en el colegio, no ha dejado de decirme así. Por eso lo odio, amiga.

Sora rió.

—Mimí… ya lo recuerdo a la perfección, pero Matt no es del tipo que dice esas cosas, debiste haberlo impresionado y mucho —Sora buscó el lado bueno ante la situación de su amiga.

De reojo y con mal humor la castaña miraba a Sora —¿También recuerdas como te fuiste al fondo junto a Tai y me ignoraste dejándome a solas con ese pervertido?

—Ya me disculpé y Matt no es…

—Si lo es, no lo defiendas —Con una mueca de orgullo y una sonrisa coqueta a la vez que se tomaba el cabello de la nuca comentó—: confieso que me gustó su primera reacción, luego hablamos y todo. Pensé: "wau, como ha cambiado Yamato, es tan lindo". Pero, él luego tuvo que recordar _ese _video, para posteriormente insinuárseme y al terminar la noche ya me decía que él era el indicado para que mi video perdiera la emoción.

Sora tapó su boca para así no reír por lo que Mimí contaba y por como lo contaba. Matt no era malo, aunque la pelirroja no sabía por qué hacia lo que hacía con Mimí.

—¡Ay, Sora! —Chilló mientras se dejaba caer en sus brazos cruzados que yacían sobre la mesa, incrustando su cabeza dentro de ellos y haciendo las veces de que sollozaba.

Su amiga pudo comprender la situación de Mimí. Suspiró y luego pasó su mano sobre la espalda de Tachikawa, consolándola.

—Quiero gritar, —dijo la castaña—, es lo único que me haría sentir, medianamente, mejor —Levantando la cara para mirar a Sora— ¿Es muy tarde para volverme emo? Digo, ya que paso horas sumergida en tristeza, se vería muy _caway_ que me vistiera de negro y pusiera cara de joven con problemas de digestión.

Había bebido de su soda, y al escuchar el comentario de Mimí, Sora no pudo evitar expulsar la bebida por su boca y nariz.

Ambas chicas empezaron a reír de forma contagiosa y a carcajadas.

Luego de un rato y recuperando el aire de aquellas risotadas, Mimí abrazó a Sora.

—Gracias por no dejarme sola. Eres mi verdadera amiga, amiga.

—Mimí. No seas tonta, sabes que no puedo dejarte, estoy en la misma situación que tú y apuesto a que muchos chicos que se burlan de ti son aun vírgenes.

—Pero ellos no lo gritaron al mundo.

—Te defendías, además, no estás sola… si mal no recuerdo Matt y Tai le dieron una advertencia al chico ese.

—¿Matt? —Se alejó de aquel abrazo y miró a la pelirroja, sorprendida.

—Sí, el día que Tai fue a encarar a tu ex, Yama insistió en acompañarlo.

—¿En serio? —Mimí estaba demasiado incrédula y boquiabierta.

—Sí, dijo que no podía dejar que un chico hiciera llorar así a una chica, eso no era _de hombres _¿No lo sabias?

—Sabía que Tai fue y lo amenazó, también supe que lo hizo hacerse en los pantalones —rieron—, pero no me comentaste lo de Matt, ni Tai me lo dijo. Siempre pensé que solo había ido él.

—Bueno, creí que te lo había dicho, mi error —Sora giró sus orbes por inercia— Oh, y hablando del rey de Roma.

Takenouchi movió su cabeza en dirección al chico que parecía despedir petalos de rosas por el camino que pisaba, tal vez, era un efecto que producían las chicas que al verlo caminar dejaban el orgullo por el piso y empezaban a babear. No era para tanto, según Mimí. Sí, el chico estaba como le daba la gana, pero ya. Ella mantenía su compostura y no le brindaba reverencia alguna.

—¡Matt! —Susurró con desprecio a la medida que sus ojos se achicaban y su labio se fruncía.

—Se avecina una tormenta y yo estoy en medio de ella, por eso…

—¡No, Sora! —Gritó desesperada tomando a la chica por el brazo—. Por favor, no me dejes a solas con él.

—Es que…

—Tú amas las tormentas, así que esta no te afectará.

Y detrás de ellas se escuchó la voz de otro chico.

—¡Sora!

—Eh, Tai —Respondió la aludida.

—Al fin te encuentro, debemos irnos, ya se hace tarde —Eso había sido raro, ¿De dónde salió Tai?

Antes de poder decir algo más, la pelirroja fue halada y llevada lejos de Mimí, quien se lamentaba y se dejaba caer en el banco, ya muy resignada, pues, su última opción para no estar a solas con Matt, se había marchado.

—¡Ey! —Saludó él.

—Ju —Se expresó la castaña, algo indignada y dejándolo en claro. También le giró la mirada, cortando cualquier contacto visual con Matt.

—¿Has hecho algo?

—No, estaba esperando a que llegaras. No pensaras que iba a hacerlo sola.

—Por lo visto aun sigues enojada —Sintetizó este, al ver la actitud de su compañera de castigos.

Esta se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a soltar un sonido que evidenciaba su disgusto.

—Bueno, estás en tu derecho. Empecemos.

¿_Eso es todo?_ Caviló la castaña _¿No me pedirá disculpas? unas de verdad y sin ningún tipo de bromas o petulancia de su parte. Debe hacerlo-_

—¡Bien! —No era entusiasmo, era la rabia que se apoderaba de cada poro de la consentida y ahora marginada, Mimí Tachikawa.

A pesar de su enojo comenzaron con el ensayo, varios minutos luego, Mimí dictaba y él escribía. Debía aceptarlo, la caligrafía de Yamato era muy buena y bonita.

El trabajo estaba a punto de terminarse y si lo veía objetivamente, estos minutos al lado de Ishida no habían sido malos, claro, tampoco es que hablaron mucho, solo lo necesario para terminar el trabajo. En medio de tantos papeleos y copias la castaña no encontraba una hoja de las copias del reglamento de la secundaria que había sacado hace unas horas atrás.

Buscando entre cuadernos y carpetas, la mesa del patio se había inundado de papeles sueltos. Rara vez le pasaba, ella no era desorganizada, pero cualquiera que la viera bajo el montón de hojas diría que sí.

Yamato la miraba mientras ella buscaba la copia del reglamento. Su vistazo se topó con una hoja, que para él fue muy familiar y algo raro de ver. Era una partitura y tenía la letra al revés de la hoja. No pudo evitar no leer aquella obra musical.

—¡Lo encontré! —gritó emocionada la castaña. Cosa que causó que Matt lanzara el papel, pues, se había sentido atrapado mientras hacía algo malo —¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, al verle tan rojo y nervioso.

—Nada, volvamos al ensayo —respondió el aludido.

Mientras escribía, no pudo evitar no reproducir la melodía y la letra en su mente, era algo infantil y un poco cursi, pero era muy Mimí, y viniendo de ella, era algo… sorprendente. No sabía que ella componía, ni se le había pasado por la mente que la chica a su lado sabía de música.

Mientras pensaba, imaginó a Mimí cantando. No pudo evitar taparse los oídos en su mente, si cantaba como gritaba, pobre del que la oyera.

Aun así, sonreía, tenían algo en común y pese a ser, para muchos, algo insignificante, para él lo era todo. Su música era su mundo perfecto, si lograba entablar una conversación con ella y resultaba que tenía buenas inclinaciones musicales, tal vez ella y él, podrían…

¡¿Pero en qué rayos pensaba?! Debía culminar el ensayo e irse, pasar el día prácticamente solo con Mimí lo estaba haciendo llegar al _Mimimundo_.

—¿Y qué tal? —dijo ella luego de un rato.

—¿De qué hablas? Aún no hemos terminado el ensayo —La voz tranquila y sombría de Yamato respondió a la obviedad de la pregunta de Mimí.

—No hablo del ensayo, sino de la canción que acabas de leer.

¿Se había dado cuenta? Se preguntó Yamato, por lo menos era menos despistada que Tai.

—No lo sé, no la leí —Mintió.

—¡Ay, por favor! Vi que la leíste. Tú sabes de música, me importaría recibir una opinión un poco más… profesional.

Él no pudo seguir evadiendo la pregunta.

—No está mal.

—Compongo desde que tenía diez años, solo Sora ha escuchado mis canciones. Algunas son bobas, como esta —tomó la hoja que Matt había sostenido segundos antes—, pero, son como mis hijos, vienen de mí y si las escribí… es porque en su momento así me sentía y así las plasmé. No creo que merezcan ser desechadas. Por eso las conservo.

Yamato la observó, por un segundo sintió algo cálido, no supo qué, pero seguro venia de esas mejillas rosadas y de esa expresión de niña apenada que emitía Mimí. Los ojos miel de la joven, se veían… puros y sinceros. Los reconocía de alguna parte, esa expresión tan cálida era parecida a la de…

—No es boba —dijo él, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con asombro, pero luego sonrió—. Gracias, no pensé que me comprenderías.

—De hecho sí, suele sucederme con algunas canciones que escribo, a veces a los chicos de la banda no les gustan, pero yo no las desecho, prefiero tocarla cuando estoy en mi habitación solo o cuando siento que… —Se detuvo, se estaba confesando con la chica gritona, mandona y extrovertida. No, no podía ser cierto.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó ella debido a que Matt se había quedado en silencio.

—No, sino que recordé que debo hacer algo. Te importaría…

Mimí relajó sus facciones, estaba desilusionada. El semblante de Matt se había vuelto duro y distante, como antes.

—Descuida, ve.

Yamato sacudió su cabeza, era su forma de despedirse y saludar. Se levantó y se marchó.

Mimí se sintió decepcionada, volvía a ocurrir como en aquel momento, hace unos meses cuando hablaban en el camerino de aquel club. El día en que pasó de ser Mimí a 'piernas'.

¿Quién será el verdadero Yamato Ishida? Se preguntaba.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Seguro esperaban un Takari, pero no. En el primer capi (Sí, aún estamos en el capítulo uno), solo será sobre los mayores. Ya, en el segundo si saldrá el Takari.

Si no me equivoco, luego de este vendrá la continuación del Taiora y luego se terminará la primera parte.

**Gracias por sus comentarios :) **


	5. Tai y Sora II

Sora y Taichi: Segundo.

~~~.*.~~~

—… y entonces lo vi, estaba tan normal fumando. Como si no fuese la gran cosa. Este tipo de personas cree que eso se ve muy _cool_, pues, ¡Que sepan que no es nada _cool_! —Tomó de su bebida y colocando la lata sobre la mesa prosiguió a comer un poco de su hamburguesa—. ¿Alguna vez has fumado este tipo de puchos? —Preguntó Tai con la boca llena de comida—. Yamato…

El rubio comía en silencio su almuerzo. Más bien parecía que estaba en su propio mundo. Tai parloteaba sin parar y no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorado de forma olímpica. Tampoco es que pudiese darse cuenta de inmediato, Yama, era un chico de pocas palabras así que para Tai e estaba bien que este no opinara mucho. Nada, en este caso.

—… la directora nos dijo que no nos sancionaría con expulsión, pero, que si nos castigaría. Nos dieron los salones del décimo año. Por cierto, Yama, ¿Por qué los llamó la directora a ustedes?

Nada de respuesta. Entonces fue allí cuando Taichi se percató de que estaba hablando solo. Abrumado frunció el cejo y miró negativamente a Ishida. Le parecía una falta de educación, si no iba hablar por lo menos que lo escuchara ¿no?

—¡Oye, Matt! ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué? —Yamato salió de su estado _off_ como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua luego de una garrotera tipo a las del _Chavo del 8._

El rubio lo miró confundido. Taichi le arrugó el labio, indignado.

—Te pregunté ¿qué 'por qué te llamó la directora'? Pero no me has respondido ¿En qué piensas?

Hoy, en particular, el rubio había pasado su día más que callado. Desde que se había reunido en ese club de estudiantes se había vuelto más introvertido que de costumbre. Por lo menos ahora parecía que estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos y, según Taichi, habían dos opciones: A) Su padre que ha vuelto con el tema para que este sea su sucesor o; B) Alguna chica.

Sí, una chica. No había visto a Yamato así desde su ultimo y podría decir que único enamoramiento. Y fue nada más y nada menos que con su amiga la pelirroja: En aquel momento el rubio pasaba horas sin hablar y se ponía ligeramente _muy_ rojo cuando ella estaba cerca; a veces titubeaba al responder algo que ella le preguntaba y luego se iba sin decir nada. Primera y única vez que él veía así a Yamato. Por lo general, era un chico que sabía controlar sus emociones. Tal era su grado de control que parecía que no quería a nada ni a nadie. Parecía ser impasible, indolente… arraigado a ese estilo de vida tan lobo solitario.

Si el castaño no lo conociera desde siempre, seguro, ni se molestaría (como el resto del mundo), a hablarle si quiera por verse tan tajante y nada condescendiente ante la sociedad misma. Pero él lo conoció antes de su cambio tan drástico y _controlado_, además, era uno de los pocos que sabía sobre el pasado crepuscular de Matt. También lo sabían: Sora y Mimí, esta última se enteró por boca de la ex tenista.

—Por nada, algo sobre Mimí y un castigo —Respondió Yamato, y siguió comiendo su almuerzo restándole importancia al tema.

—¡Pufff! Esa directora anda _onfire _con esos castigos.

—¿Tú también?

El moreno giró sus orbes «_¡Pero si se lo acababa de comentar!»_

Resignado, resumió lo que hace un rato había relatado.

—Me volé dos clases esta mañana para ver el juego de fútbol con Sora.

—¿Y Sora? –Preguntó extrañado por no verla junto a Taichi.

—Con Mimí. Hoy no quiso comer con nosotros.

—Ya veo.

Las deducciones internas que se había planteado Taichi lo carcomían: «¿_Será una chica o su padre_?» Optó por preguntar lo de menor importancia. Y sabía por dónde comenzar. Era tonto, pero debía preguntar por cualquier chica al azar e ir descartando a muchas poco a poco:

—¿Entre ustedes dos pasa algo? —Se refería a la castaña a Mimí.

Yamato replicó con astucia:

—Entre tú y Sora…

¡Sabía por dónde venía todo! Ese canalla—Pensaba el moreno—. Solo quiere meter el dedo en la herida para que no hurgue en la de él. Maldito.

—Ya, está bien, no pregunto más. Lo he entendido —Lo vio de mala gana y le reviró sus marrones.

Matt podía ser muy… él, cuando no quería contestar algo. Pero Tai lo sabía, algo ocultaba y él lo averiguaría.

Sin decir nada, Matt se levantó y cogió su bandeja con los restos de comida, se giró y se fue.

Ese gesto tan desagradable molestó a Taichi, «que grosero puede ser». Pero que más daba, así era él y a los amigos había que aceptarlos con sus defectos. Se quedó hablando solo y al rato vio cómo su hermana lo sorprendía…

~~•~~

Ultima clase del día. Examen de matemática. Taichi había practicado junto a Koushiro, estaba cien por ciento preparado… pero, ¿Por qué la hoja de su examen estaba en blanco?

Tenía que ver con la chica que estaba al frente de él, ella era su fuerza y a su vez su talón de Aquiles: Sora, su debilidad. Habían discutido luego de habérsela raptado a Mimí en el patio trasero del colegio. Él era quien debería estar enfadado, pero no era así. Más bien estaba preocupado.

Minutos antes:

_Estaban caminando por los pasillos disfrutando de los últimos segundos de la hora libre. _

—_Caminamos sin sentido. Mimí necesitaba mi ayuda._

—_¿Quieres quedar en medio de esos dos? —Taichi la miró espantado, exagerando su reacción._

—_Pensé era algo importante._

_El de ojos marrones dio pasos rápidos y se postró frente a la pelirroja impidiéndole el andar. La miró con sus largas cejas castañas arqueadas y los labios rectos. Sora lo contempló con la boca ligeramente abierta y una cejuela enarcada en señal de confusión._

—_Lo es —respondió él._

—_Caminar por el pasillo —la pelirroja blanqueó los ojos—, si claro, eso es muy importante —Usó el sarcasmo._

—_No, no es eso, boba ¡Espera que voy por ello! —Replicó con energía en su voz._

_Al darse media vuelta y emprender su carrera hacia su casillero se tropezó con una chica. Los libros que la joven llevaba abrazados contra su pecho cayeron al suelo. Taichi al sentir el golpe dio un tras pie y cerró sus ojos sin darse cuenta de a quien se había llevado por el medio. Era Catherine, la niña del acento extranjero y rizos dorados. _

—_¡Ah! —se quejó, sin abrir sus orbes._

—_Lo siento —Escuchó la voz suave de la chica._

_Abrió los ojos al saber por la forma de hablar quién era. Era fácil de deducir, tampoco es que en el colegio hubiese muchas francesas._

—_¡Ah, Cath! _

_La muchacha se irguió para recoger sus libros. Tai la detuvo y fue él quien se inclinó a levantar lo que había tirado. Como todo un caballero, con su sonrisa galante, empezó a ordenar los libros y a echar disculpas al aire._

_El rojo en las mejillas de Catherine fue evidenciado por Sora quien la observaba con perspicacia. Suspiró mientras veía la escena _tan cuento de hadas _y protagonizada por su mejor amigo. No podía ser entrometida en la vida personal de su moreno y eterno cómplice de vida, pero, el tiempo al lado de Mimí le hicieron creer que si podía. Después de todo, la castaña decía que: «el bien hace a la causa__»__ ¿no? ¿O era la causa la que hacía al bien? _

_No importaba. Hoy Sora haría de cupido _

_¿Cómo comenzar?_

_Catherine pasó de colorear sus mejillas de rojo a un _vinotinto_ mezclado con todos súper candentes. Pues bien, cuando el moreno le entregó los libros hubo un ligero roce de manos entre los dos y esto causó la reacción de la chica. Sin embargo, eso fue todo. Luego de disculparse y darle la sonrisa derrite corazones a aquella chica él volvió a tomar vuelo y ella siguió su camino. A veces parecía que Tai no estaba al pendiente de esas cosas. Era tan desprendido al hecho de tener una enamorada que rayaba en lo descuidado y tosco. Más tosco que lo normal, incluso para él._

_Sola en el pasillo esperaba el regreso de Taichi._

—_Joe-Sempai —Saludó la chica._

—_Sora Takenouchi —devolvió el saludo— ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Esperando a Taichi ¿Y tú? ¿Qué son todas esas carpetas? —Miró a la carga de documentos que llevaba en brazos Joe._

—_Estoy ayudando a los profesores. Hoy hay un examen de matemática en el aula 11-C para el onceavo año._

_Sora rió y Joe se dio cuenta de que ella era parte del lote de alumnos que presentaría la prueba._

—_¡No puedo hablar contigo! Crearan que te estoy dando una copia de los exámenes._

_Siempre tan correcto y cuidadoso. Ese era Joe-Sempai. El chico que escondía sus ojos negros detrás de sus gafas. Él y Sora se habían conocido formalmente en el campamento de verano, él era el líder del grupo de la pelirroja y del moreno. Un recuerdo permanente de ese campamento fue que en una excursión, el grupo protegido por el peliazul, se perdió en el espeso y denso bosque. Allí se le vio lo responsable y torpe que podía ser. Una extraña combinación, según Tai. Además de todo eso, ambos chicos conocieron un poco más al verdadero Kido, al estudioso y preocupado Joe-sempai. Incluso vieron que cuando se relajaba dejaba de verse tan aburrido, como en el colegio y se volvía divertido y gracioso. No, no es lo mismo divertido y gracioso._

—_Descuida —Continuó Sora._

—_Deberías estar estudiando._

—_Ya lo que no se sabe no se sabrá más. Por lo menos para este examen._

_El joven hizo una mueca de desagrado. Pero luego relajó sus facciones y se despidió con la excusa de llevar prisa y, de que no podían sorprenderlo junto a una alumna que tomaría la prueba._

…

—_¡Demoraste un millón de años!_

_Taichi le reviró los ojos molesto para luego chasquear su lengua con enfado._

—_¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la pelirroja._

—_Que me encontré con Jun Motomiya —Llevaba ambos brazos flexionados sobre su cabeza y las manos apoyadas en su nuca._

—_Y…_

—_Tuve que esconderme en el baño de las niñas por un buen rato, solo porque ella estaba modo: _fan desesperada y loca.

_Sora soltó una risilla:_

—_Pero no te vio._

—_¡Bah! Esa loca. Me agradaba más cuando solo acosaba a Yamato. Pero por TÚ culpa ya no es así._

_Sora inmediatamente recordó aquel diciembre cuando veía a Matt tocar con su banda. Una parte del techo del local en donde hubo el concierto se desprendió y el rubio en cuestión fue en su ayuda. Jun los vio juntos y ese fue el fin de aquella obsesión. Ese día Takenouchi reveló sus sentimientos hacia Yamato y él le correspondió. También fue el día en el que el corazón de Yagami murió desangrado por la desilusión y la auto-recriminación por no haber sido valiente y más veloz para confesarse._

_Con fingida inocencia, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se rió:_

—_Ya sabes, eres de esos que provoca emociones a las mujeres._

—_No a todas._

—_A muchas sí._

—_Querrás decir ¡solo a las locas!_

—_Catherine no es loca ni fea ni nada que se le parezca._

_Taichi frunció el cejo «¿Catherine? ¿Y esta que pintaba aquí?»_

—_Eso lo sé, pero, ¿Qué pasó con ella?_

—_Es linda. Solo digo._

_El moreno se encogió de hombros y luego volvió a poner su cara de pocos amigos. No era porque su amiga volvía con el tema de emparejarlo con aquella muchacha. No, para nada. Sino que había recordado que por culpa de Jun no pudo ir a los casilleros en busca de lo que le enseñaría a Sora._

—_Tai…_

—_¿Huh?_

—_¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Cath?_

_Él suspiró:_

—_Porque no me gusta._

_Ella rodó sus ojos. Comenzó a persuadirlo, quiso meterle a la chica por los ojos y venderla como el mejor partido para él. Cada vez que decía: __«__Es linda, hacen buena pareja o ella muere por ti__» él se cabreaba. No tenía por qué hacerlo, él no quería que lo emparejaran. No quería estar con nadie. A menos que ese alguien fuese Sora. Cosa imposible, pues ella era la que hacía de cupido._

—_¿Vas a dejar ir a alguien que te ama así como así?_

—_No seré el primero que lo haga —Punta* para Sora._

—_Eres un tonto al dejar ir el amor. Debes luchar por él. Cobarde._

_Eso había sido algo como un desquite por aquella «punta» que le había lanzado Taichi. Aunque sinceramente, había sido inconscientemente. Por otro lado, Tai sintió feo por ese comentario frio de Sora… fue como que si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el corazón. Así, tan cruel y ácido como sonaba, así le había dolido. Él sabía lo que era perder el amor, lo que era dejarlo ir… lo había hecho ya dos veces, a veces, incluso, se cuestionaba si en realidad la amaba o solo quería ser miserable ya que de cierto modo no tenía futuro con ella. Por lo menos no en plan romántico. _

_Tal vez fue porque sintió cierto tono cínico en las palabras de Sora, pudo ser por la ironía de aquellas palabras escupidas por la misma o por el hecho de darse cuenta de que estaba hundido en la _Friendzone _sin salida._ _Fuese lo que fuese había sido sacado de sus casillas._

—_¡No me gusta! —gritó cuando ya su paciencia se acabó— En tal caso… ¿Eso que te importa? —Se le notaba hastiado con el tema—. No sé cuántas veces te lo diré: Ella no me gusta. Y sí dejo ir o no al amor, es mi problema. No tuyo. Deja de molestar ya con eso._

_Sora lo miró sorprendida._

—_¡Ya, deja de molestar con lo mismo! —ultimó. _

—_Solo quiero ayudarte —Más que una disculpa fue un reclamo._

—_No necesito que lo hagas —bajó el tono, pero ya el mal estaba hecho, Sora estaba indignada por aquel grito._

—_¡Eres un estúpido!_

_Y dicho eso se fue._

[…]

Ella miraba su hoja de examen. Ya faltaba poco para responderlo por completo. Se había obligado a no pensar en lo de hace un momento atrás. En esos ojos poseídos por la ira y los celos. Miró el reloj de pared sobre el pizarrón acrílico. Faltaba aún mucho para el final de la prueba. Al imaginarse discutiendo con Tai los gritos de sus padres riñendo se apoderaban de su fuero interior. El eco de las voces de aquellos dos la dominaban y eso no le gustaba.

—_¡CÁLLATE! NO TE QUIERO ESCUCHAR MÁS._

—_NO ME DEJES CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA ¡TOSHIKO, TOSHIKO!_

Su pulso se aceleró y tuvo que dejar el lápiz a un lado de su prueba para estrujar sus ojos y cienes. Al hacerlo, volvió a revivir la escena de hace unos minutos atrás.

_Se dirigía rumbo al aula de matemática. Estaba vacía. Se sentó e intentó calmar su pecho que aun daba un respingo a causa del grito repentino de Tai. Se molestó por una tontería. Se dijo intentado convencerse a sí misma._

_Ella lo sabía muy bien, no era una tontería, había sobrepasado el límite entre amigo-amiga. Ella se hubiese molestado si hubiesen pasado todo el día sugiriendo que le gustaba un chico que ni le parecía atractivo. Aún más, estando enamorada del chico quien le hacia aquellas sugerencias._

—_Estúpido Tai. Estúpido, estúpido —mascullaba. _

_Escuchó la puerta abrirse. _

"_Tai" pensó automáticamente._

_No, era un chico con mayor musculatura que el moreno. No más alto, pero si más fuerte en apariencia y con unos marrones largos hasta la nuca agarrados en una coleta. Tenía rasgos muy a lo Yagami: Castaño, moreno y esa sonrisa de chico malo mezclada con ingenuidad. Podía, incluso, hacerse pasar por el hermano mayor de Tai._

—_Masaru —dijo la pelirroja._

—_¿Hablando sola?_

—_¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habían expulsado?_

—_Sí, pero estoy aquí de pasada. Viendo a mi antiguo colegio, saludando a viajas amistades y no me podía ir sin ver a mi viejo amor._

_Sora le quitó la mirada y se maldijo por aquel ardor que invadió sus mejillas. Ese último comentario era refiriéndose a ella. Negó ante el recuerdo que comenzaba a pasarle su cerebro como una película mala, protagonizada por ella. Malditas escenas de su mente en donde ella lo visualizaba aun besándose con Keiko, una alumna de la preparatoria pública vecina. Sus ojos se nublaron. Aún era muy pronto para dejar de sollozar por aquel imbécil y su traición._

—_Deberías irte._

_El suspiró cínicamente —Mira, debes dejar de vivir en el pasado._

—_Vete, por favor —suplicó._

—_Sabes, bebé, estoy arrepentido._

—_Masaru…_

_El chico se acercó a Sora. Esta se levantó enseguida del pupitre y le dio la espalda para así morder su labio y cerrar con fuerza sus ojos pidiendo serenidad y cordura. No quería llorar o peor, ser expulsada por lanzarle uno de los escritorios de madera y metal a la cabeza de aquel descarado._

_Pronto, sintió como los brazos del joven le rodeaban la cadera y como la barbilla de este se apoyaba en el hombro de ella. Ella respiró hondo ante el tacto de Masaru. Se sintió tan débil… no tenía fuerzas para alejarlo, no quería._

—_Bebé, lo siento. No lo pensé._

_Las lágrimas salieron. Estaba flaqueando. Se derretía por girar y besarle. Perdonarlo y volver con él._

—_Masaru, vete —se le quebrantó la voz._

_De forma brusca y acelerada el joven Daimon tomó la mano de Sora y luego la giró para quedar frente a frente. Ella quedó con los brazos descansados sobre el pecho del muchacho y a su vez con la mirada perdida en los orbes avellanas de este. Él la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y la tenía tomada por la cintura. Susurrándo le dijo:_

—_Sora, hoy daré una fiesta en mi casa. Quiero que vayas. Quiero que llegues como mi novia._

_Recortaba la distancia y pretendía besarla en cualquier momento._

«¿Sora?»

_¡Taichi! Pensó ella muy febril._

_La voz de Yagami estaba cargada de interrogantes: «¿Qué mierdas hacia junto a aquel imbécil? ¿Por qué él la abrazaba y peor aún, por qué ella dejaba que él la abrazara?__»_

—_¡Tai! —La culpa, una extraña culpa le exigía que le explicara a su amigo que no era lo que pensaba._

_Mientras él parecía un toro embravecido. Sí, eso era a lo único que podía comprársele. Echaba humo por su nariz en cada bufido o eso era lo que parecía; cejas muy fruncidas, nariz arrugada y labios curvados que expresaban enojo. Celos. Ganas de matar a aquel Hijo de…_

_Se alejaron. Hubo un barullo que anunciaba la llegada de la clase. La profesora de matemáticas entró al aula. Masaru se fue dejando la invitación en el aire. Y Tai miró con desilusión y, posiblemente, hasta con rabia a Sora. _

[…]

El moreno la veía mover su pie incesantemente. La observaba desde su asiento, solo veía su nuca y espalda, cabellos y el movimiento de su pie que amedrentaba contra el piso.

Ella llevaba el uniforme opcional. Este era de color morado; La conformaba una chaqueta de tela suave, de algodón, el timbre del instituto bordado en el lado derecho de la prenda; Debajo de su chaqueta, una camisa de manga corta, blanca, de tres botones debajo del cuello abierto; la falda era acampana, oscura; medias de tipo mallas hasta las rodillas y los zapatos negros gamuzados. No acostumbraba a agregar accesorios en su vestimenta, menos si estas estaban prohibidas, pero ese día le apeteció usar un cintillo sobre su cabeza del mismo color que la chaqueta, después de todo, este tipo de accesorios si estaban permitidos.

Tai, más que estar enojado estaba asustado. El fantasma de Masaru había vuelto. Él la tenía clara desde hace unos días: conquistaría a Sora o moriría en el intento. Esto que sucedió hace un rato iba en contra de sus planes de conquista y todo por su culpa. Si tan solo él no se hubiese molestado por las impertinencias de Sora para luego gritarle ella no se hubiese ido enfadada y así nunca se hubiese topado sola con aquel idiota. _Maldito infeliz. _Lo odiaba de sobremanera.

_«Media hora para el final» _avisó la profesora.

El castaño pensó que lo mejor sería hacer cuanto pudiese para salir bien en el examen. Luego hablaría con Sora.

~~•~~

—Espera por favor —Gritaba Tai mientras perseguía a Takenouchi.

Era ya tarde. Todos se habían ido, el instituto estaba solo. Ellos habían culminado con sus deberes del castigo en total silencio, sin decirse nada. No habían hablado, no hasta el final. Taichi dijo algo que causó que la culpa de Sora se esfumara y la rabia fuese quien la sustituyera.

—Espera, Sora —Volvía a gritar él mientras bajaba las escaleras del gran edificio con velocidad.

Esta le hacía caso omiso. Caminaba con pasos rabiosos y desenfrenados. Decidió que acortaría camino si caminaba en diagonal por los jardines laterales. Los grandes árboles, verdes y frondosos le bloqueaban la libertad de moverse así que zigzagueaba entre ellos.

—¿Quieres detenerte? —volvió a gritar Tai.

Parecía un perro faldero tras ella. No importaba. Lo que le dijo había estado de más. Él muy bien supo de inmediato que se había extralimitado con aquel comentario.

El joven emprendió el trote para alcanzarla. Si seguía caminando así, aunque fuesen a pasos veloces, no la alcanzaría. Cuando ya se hubo cerca de ella vio que la distancia entre ellos le permitía tomarla de la mano y detenerla. Eso hizo. La tomó por el brazo y de una zarandeada la giró para que le viera a la cara. Estaba obstinado por tanta pelea.

—Suéltame.

—No, no hasta que hablemos.

—¿Y quitarte tu valioso tiempo? —ironizó.

El futbolista frunció el cejo:

—No quise decir…

Sora rodó sus ojos y soltó el agarre dando media vuelta rumbo a la salida. De pronto, sintió pasos detrás de ella y el vértigo al sentir que era despegada del suelo. Cuando fue capaz de darse cuenta de su situación… estaba siendo llevada a cuestas hacia el recinto escolar. Su abdomen estaba colocado sobre el hombro del moreno, la mitad de su cuerpo guindaba hacia la espalda de Tai y la otra mitad hacia la parte delantera del cuerpo del chico. Este sostenía sus piernas evitando un posible desplome de la chica hacia el suelo y esta, a su vez, golpeaba con sus puños la parte trasera del castaño.

—Suéltame ¡Suéltame, idiota!

—No, debemos hablar.

Actuar sin pensar era igual a Taichi Yagami.

Una de las aulas del primer piso fue testigo de los conflictos de estos dos. Taichi puso a Sora en el suelo y entre cerró la puerta. Era de mucha ayuda que aun el conserje no hubiese cerrado el aula.

—¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó ella, retándolo y molesta.

Debía pedir perdón. Si se hacía el orgulloso estarían molestos por un largo tiempo, además, Sora tenía mucho drama en su vida y a decir verdad el único quien le hacía olvidar por momentos esos episodios familiares era él. Lo sabía de ante mano ¿Qué clase de amigo seria si la dejaba sola? Su inocencia e ingenuidad no dejarían que su mejor amiga y amor platónico se marchara ese día enojada y con una cosa más en qué pensar.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó de una manera tal, que le hacía parecer un niño de tres años—. No debí decir que eras una molestia y que me perseguías a cada segundo ya que no tenías vida propia.

Se disculpaba por lo que le había dicho mientras limpiaban esa tarde. Ese fue un momento de rabia contenida que explotó en un: «¡No deberías de atosigarme tanto, de estar cada cinco minutos sobre mí y encima entrometerte en mi vida personal! ¡Buscate una vida propia, por Dios!» Le había dolido demasiado verlos juntos y esas palabras salieron por el demonio _celopata _dentro de él.

—Está bien. Estamos bien. No era necesario venir hasta acá para esto— Sora estaba reacia. Terca como mula, eso era ella.

—No me trates así —contestó lánguido—, de verdad lo siento.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y vio hacia el cristal del enorme ventanal. Su pie zapateaba contra el suelo.

¿Qué demonios debía hacer? Le había pedido disculpas, independientemente de que él pensara que quién debía disculparse era ella. Estúpido, se dijo, no podía exigir una explicación ni mucho menos unas disculpas sinceras. Él no era el novio, solo un amigo más.

—Sora —Dijo con tono sumiso, deprecativo e inocencia.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y luego volvió sus orbes sobre Tai.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que encontrarte con Masaru. Sé que no es de tu agrado.

—¿Me perdonas?

Ella soltó una sonrisa y caminó hacia Tai. Rodeó el cuello de este con sus brazos y abrazó con efusión. Él, un poco vacilante, le devolvió el agarre.

—No puedo estar enojada contigo. Además, sí, soy una metiche.

—Eso no lo discutiré —bromeó entre una risa baja y tenue.

—¡Oye! —Se mostró fingidamente indignada.

Sora quiso apartarse, pero Yagami colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y fundiendo sus dedos dentro de los lisos y anaranjados que tenía esta por cabellos empujó y devolvió aquel rostro pálido y sonrojado contra su pecho duro y protector. Ella apretó más aquel abrazo.

—Lamento haberte gritado —Susurró con voz ronca.

Ella meneo la cabeza en negación:

—Ya pasó, descuida. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Él asintió con parsimonia.

Se sentía tan frágil allí: sintiendo tan de cerca el corazón latente de Tai, sintiendo la mano de este sostener su cabeza con poderío contra aquel pecho fuerte y seguro; se sintió en una burbuja impenetrable, se sentía la chica más segura e invencible del mundo. Era tan cálido estar entre los brazos de su mejor amigo. Reconfortante y refrescante.

El sol por la ventana ya no se veía, tampoco los tonos tórridos del atardecer. Era el comienzo de la tarde/noche; seguro ya habrían estrellas visibles en aquel manto azul llamado cielo. Debían volver a casa.

—¡Ya! —Dijo Sora alejándose del abrazo.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte —soltó Tai—. Pero no deben ver lo que es.

—¿Es lo que querías que viera esta tarde?

Taichi asintió.

—Ya… Pero, no es necesaria tanta cautela sino hay nadie en el colegio.

—No me quiero arriesgar.

El chico cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—¡No! —Avisó ella, pero era tarde.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Taichi, estamos encerrados!

Sí, lo estaban, se trataba del mecanismo de alta seguridad del colegio. Este se disparaba luego de las seis de la tarde. Más que todo cuando ventanas y puertas estaban cerradas, cuando esas cosas coincidían, el seguro se pasaba automáticamente. Este era el caso. Todo estaba bajo llave. Si no tenían suerte… pasarían la noche en el instituto.

El de pelos revueltos intentó abrir pero le fue inútil, estaba trabada.

—Implementa más fuerza —ordenaba Sora mientras el moreno hacía las veces de forzar la cerradura.

—¡Esta cerrado! —Gritaba histérico el chico. Volvió a forcejar, pero nada, su esfuerzo era totalmente en vano ya que la puerta estaba más dura que una piedra.

Con desgana la pelirroja se lanzó sobre un pupitre del salón. Su madre la mataría, la reviviría y luego vería como su padre discutía con su madre por matar a su propia hija. No tenía la excusa para llegar tarde (si era que lograban salir de allí), no practicaba fútbol o al tenis, mucho menos tenía clases extras que requerían quedarse hasta deshoras. Además, tampoco le creerían si decía que si llegaba tarde era porque estaba haciendo un trabajo. Las normas eran claras: si te quedas por fuera luego de clases llama a casa y avisa.

—¡Eso es! —Se sobresaltó del asiento al recordar los teléfonos celulares.

—¿Alguna idea para salir? —Preguntó Taichi.

—Sí, dame tu teléfono celular.

Taichi rió con ironía.

—¿Qué, que es tan gracioso? —Preguntó ella.

—Que lo he dejado en el casillero luego del examen, cuando fui por lo que te enseñaría.

¡Maldición! Que mala suerte.

—¿Y el tuyo?

—Sin batería —La joven mostró el teléfono sin vida.

De nuevo estaban encerrados y sin salida pronta. Las desgana y la incertidumbre volvieron ¿Pasarían la noche en aquel lugar?

Esto era el karma, se decía en su fuero interior Tai, la vida hoy se encargaba de hacerle pagar tantas bromas jugadas el año anterior. No era justo, él se estaba regenerando, casi. Hombre muerto era poco, con suerte sus padres lo matarían, tener que pasar la noche fuera de casa y sin poder avisar era mínimo para degollarlo. No tanto por NO avisar, ahora que lo recordaba, seguro que Kari estaba en casa y por lo tanto sus papás lo esperaban con el cable de la licuadora para azotarlo por dejar llegar sola a su hermana enferma. Tragó pesado al imaginar a su mamá con un látigo, los ojos rojos y los dientes afilados mientras le propinaba el flagelo en su bella espalda morena.

Suspiró tan hondo que lleno ambos pulmones y como si fuese un globo sin amarre soltó por su boca el aire, desinflaba su pecho a la vez que se deslizaba por la puerta de madera y quedaba sentado en el frio suelo de granito.

—Noche en el Ángel Dorado.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Sora Takenouchi.

Silencio.

Luego de unos minutos imaginando sus posibles castigos por pasar la noche fuera, Sora le preguntó a Tai:

—¿Y qué era eso que tanto querías mostrame?

Lo había olvidado, con eso de Jun, luego con las discusiones y ahora con lo de la puerta, había olvidado lo que quería mostrarle a la pelirroja.

—Esto —Dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta una bolsa transparente.

—¿Eso es…? —Preguntó asombrada.

—Aja —meneó su cabeza de arriba a abajo afirmando lo que era obvio.

La pelirroja se deslizó del asiento, se agachó y gateando llegó hasta Tai. Estaba viendo ¡no! Estaba contemplando la bolsa con los cigarrillos de marihuana como si fuera una cosa jamás vista en la vida terrenal. Su boca estaba abierta de la impresión. Después de observar el paquete, frunció el cejo y luego comenzó a golpear a Taichi con mucha histeria.

—¡Eres-un –in-cons-ci-en-te -de-mier-da! —Por cada silaba soltada era un manotazo para Tai.

—¡Au, au! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! No son míos, deja, deja de pegarme.

La furia repentina de Sora se calmó ante la aclaración de que aquella cosa no era del moreno, pero, ahora lo miraba con interpelación ¿Qué hacía con eso?

El chico respondió sin necesidad de que le preguntara.

—Se las quité a un compañero de equipo. No pretendo fumarlas ni nada.

—¡Oh!

—"¿¡Oh!?", ¿Es todo? Pero si me has dejado un hematoma y todo ¡Bestia!

—Deja de quejarte como niña, no te di tan fuerte. A ver… —tomó la bolsa de entre las manos de Tai.

—Se las quité hoy, quise decirte antes pero siempre pasaba algo y bueno…

—¿Has fumado alguno?

—¡NO!

—Ya calmate —soltó en voz calmada—, es solo una pregunta ¿A qué sabrá?

—No me lo preguntes a mí.

La pelirroja sacó uno de la bolsa y lo olfateó.

—¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó Tai.

—Lo huelo y huele a una hoja que le echa mi abuela a la comida. Ya sabes, cuando están secas.

—Lo que hiede es a mierda quemada. Bueno, cuando está encendida.

—Tu vocabulario, Taichi.

—Sí, como si nunca has dicho o escuchado "mierda". Deja el drama, _Mimí dos._

La pelirroja golpeó a su amigo con la bolsa de cigarrillos. La chica se movió y ahora estaba al lado de Tai, recostada en la puerta. Tenía todavía el porro entre sus dedos y ahora fingía que lo estaba fumando.

—Eso no es juego —repudio Taichi.

—Ah, es una broma.

—Los deportistas no jugamos con esas cosas. Iba a tirarlas en el retrete, pero mejor lo hago en un tiradero de la calle.

Sora blanqueó los ojos:

—¿No tienes curiosidad?

—No y espero que tú tampoco.

—Sí, un poco.

—¡Sora!

—¡Ah, vamos! No seré una drogadicta, es para ver qué tan fantástico es…

—Creeme, no lo es, dame eso —Intentó quitarle el pucho pero ella movió con mejor agilidad su mano y evitó ser despojada de aquello.

—Uno, uno nada más —suplicó.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —Bramó.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Cuando salía con Masaru… una vez casi aspiré un poco pero Mimí…

—¡¿Qué?¡ —se alarmó— Ya veo de donde viene tu afán… Masaru. Que sano él —ironizó.

—Deja los celos, ¿Tú y que no eres arriesgado y valiente?

—Pero no estúpido.

Sora soltó una risilla burlona y cáustica.

—No tengo _ese_ nivel de estupidez —respondió con seriedad.

—Eres _tan_ aburrido.

—¿Ver a Masaru te fritó el cerebro?

¡Auch! Eso dolió.

La chica de pelos rojizos fulminó con sus escarlatas al moreno. Este solo se encogió de hombros. Era cierto, cuando esta veía a Masaru se comportaba como una tonta. No sabía por qué, pero así era. Según Tai, era una reacción causada al sentir el aura tan estúpida de aquel sujeto, es que tenía tanta estupidez en su ser que al más mínimo contacto con Sora podía contagiarla, como una gripa, tenía como una especie de germen que se transmitía por el simple contacto.

—Solo estaba jugando, no tienes por qué ser tan ofensivo.

La expresión de Taichi, seria y preocupada, cambió por una nostálgica y triste.

—Hablando de eso…

Dejó las palabras en el aire, no era necesario decir más. Ella adelantándose a lo que diría prefirió contestar la duda del de pelo revuelto.

—No, no volveremos.

Silencio.

Ella miraba el final de sus piernas extendidas en el suelo. Estaban tan blancas que parecía que nunca hubiese sido tocada por los rayos solares. Levantó su vista y en la ventana se veía un paisaje oscuro, árboles que se mecían con el viento de la noche, el cielo tan oscuro que no parecía ser azul. Ni una nube, ni una estrella, solo la luna crecida y enorme que despedía rayos lunares: blancos y fríos. Dentro de los pensamientos de la pelirroja entró la idea de que ella era como la luna: tan fría, en medio de la oscuridad, con brillo pero no más fuerte que el del sol que deslumbraba y emitía calor; ese seguro era Tai, el sol que todos aman y aclaman, que da fervor y despeja el frio y con ello aquella sensación tan vaciá que dejaba la noche. Porque sí, cuando las noches caen las almas tristes y en penumbra dejan de ser fuertes y sus miedos crecen a tal punto que son acompañados de lágrimas, gritos y frustraciones. El día iluminado por el sol no era así, el día y el sol traen consigo amigos, un falso dejo de compañía; la noche por su parte trae la realidad: soledad, zozobra y frio. Mucho Frio.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En que yo soy la luna…

Taichi la miró con una ceja arqueada, no entendía nada. Ella sonrió con melancolía queriendo pasar la página y borrar aquella respuesta. Tai le tomó la mano y la apretó, también le devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta no tenía melancolía sino optimismo y solidaridad.

—… por fría y porque su brillo no es capaz de brindar calor —terminó la idea.

—¿Por eso eres la luna?

Ella asintió.

—Y tú el sol.

Se sorprendió.

—¿El sol? —no dudó en preguntar.

—Sí, por cálido, fuerte, brindas seguridad y todos te quieren. Como al sol. Eres impetuoso.

Tai ladeó su boca en una sonrisa.

—Tonta —dijo con cariño—. No todos me quieren.

—No te hagas, sabes que sí.

—Sí, pues, lo que digas. Pero, la luna no está del todo mal.

—Está sola.

—No, está acompañada de miles de estrellas, trae luz cuando hay oscuridad. Sin ella la noche sería tan oscura y siniestra.

—Eres tan optimista —se burló.

—… además, a mí me gusta la luna—Hubo una pausa, Sora se ruborizó un poco—. Debe ser cuestión de gustos —Continuó intentando maquillar aquellas palabras soltadas hace segundos atrás.

Sora colocó su cuerpo entre el brazo de Tai y el torso de este, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro y parte del pecho de su acompañante y luego lo rodeó con su mano. Tai la resguardó abrazándole igual, el hueco entre su barbilla y cuello se apoyó sobre la cabeza de Sora.

—Usando tu metáfora… me gusta que seas la luna y yo el sol.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

—Sí, porque eso demuestra que soy capaz de dejar al mundo a oscura solo por ti, solo para estar cerca de la luna aunque sea una vez cada tanto o solo por unos segundos, aun así… si ese fuera el caso, lo haría sin pensar.

Sonrieron ante el comentario. Aunque ninguno se dio cuenta de los labios curvados del otro.

—Estoy dispuesto a probarlo.

Sora se levantó y se apoyó en el pecho de Tai para no romper el abrazo. Estaba extrañada y algo confundida por aquellas palabras «_¿Probar qué?__»_

—Solo será una vez ¿no?

—¿Hablas de la droga?

Tai asintió.

—¿Es en serio? Yo solo estaba jugando contigo.

—Será solo una vez. Somos jóvenes, este es el momento para hacer tonterías.

—Pero estamos en el colegio.

—No creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta de ello.

—Pero, Tai…

—Con tantos "peros" me haces creer que no eres tan _valiente_.

Sora curvó sus labios de forma retórica y decidida. Era un reto, estúpido, pero reto al fin.

—No soy valiente, pero si soy arriesgada ¿Primero tú o primero yo?

—Solo será una vez… —repitió él— y que conste que solo lo hago porque te he visto decidida a probarlo y si ha de ser así que sea conmigo.

Sobreprotector. Era una belleza de hombre.

**~~~.*.~~~**

Sora fue la primera en inhalar el humo del armado que tenía forma de cigarrillo. Tosió al sentir que el humo entraba por su garganta y se alojaba en sus pulmones. Eso causó una risa de: «Te lo dije» en Tai. Un único pucho para ambos. Ahora Sora, aun tosiendo, pasaba la droga al moreno. Este blanqueó sus ojos. Sí, pensaba que era un idiota por hacer aquello. Tomó el porro entre sus dedos y vaciló un poco, miró a Sora y pensó: «Si ella fue capaz, ¿Por qué yo no?». Podía pasar por machista, incluso.

Sus labios sostuvieron el cigarrillo de marihuana. No podía negar que tiritaba un poco «¡Esto está mal!» se decía por dentro. Ahora se sentía como Adán ante una Eva que había sido iseducida por la cruel serpiente (Masaru) a probar el fruto prohibido y ahora ella lo hacía con él.

Ya no podía dar marcha atrás, tenía el pucho entre sus labios, solo lo separaba de aquel efecto psicotrópico un simple «jalón». Cerró sus ojos para tomar valor y de una sola aspirada absorbió el humo del porro.

Tos.

Sora reía un poco fuerte.

—Pensé que no lo harías —Se burló ella. Risas.

Taichi la miró con ganas de matarla. No podía creer lo que estaban haciendo.

Unos minutos después…

Reían como idiotas. TODO les causaba gracias. TODO. El pucho ya había pasado a mejor vida, había sido aspirado completamente e iban por el segundo. Los chicos tenían las pupilas expandidas, dilatadas; los ojos rojizos, orbitados y la risa a millón.

Sora tocaba por enésima vez el rostro de Taichi y en esta ocasión lo que gritó fue un «¡Pero que ojos tan grandes tienes!» Su tono fue bajo, admirativo, incluso sonó con voz de tonta.

Risas.

—Son para verte mejor —Respondió riendo, para nada serio e igual de drogado que la ojos rubíes.

Las carcajadas eran indiscutibles, resonaban dentro de cada rincón del aula-

—Lobo feroz, lobo feroz, lobo feroz~ —canturreó en un tono sin sentido la pelirroja.

Taichi se revolcaba en el piso y se carcajeaba, el efecto psicotrópico le hacía pensar que esa cancioncilla era de lo más graciosa del mundo.

—¿Y si te digo…? —Preguntó la pelirroja que arrastraba sus rodillas hasta quedar sobre el cuerpo desparramado del moreno— Si te digo: ¿Qué orejas tan grandes tienes?

—Te diría que son para escucharte mejor.

Tai se levantó y se recostó contra la pared con una pierna extendida y la otra recogida, flexionada y apoyada en el pie, la movía de lado a lado. Sora se había sentado sobre sus piernas, miraba a Taichi y jugaba con los botones de la camisa blanca del chico. Como los últimos minutos en las vidas de los dos muchachos: estaban riendo.

Ella mordió su labio e inclinó su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros del de Tai. Reía pero con coquetería.

—Si te digo —Susurró sugerente— Qué nariz… —Su mano subió desde la línea de botones hasta la punta de la nariz del joven y le dio un golpecillo fugaz—. Tan grande tienes…

Tai miraba como los labios de Sora se mordían con picardía. Ahora estaba serio, con mirada oscura. Solo pensaba en el juego que había empezado ella.

—Te respondería que es para olfatearte mejor.

—Y si ahora digo: Qué manos tan grandes tienes…

Tai pasó una mano detrás la cintura de Sora y la haló hacia él con rudeza.

—Serian para sostenerte mejor.

—Lobo —mordió sus labios—, que boca tan… —Con una mano sostenía los cabellos de la nuca de Taichi y con la otra acariciaba con su dedo los agrietados y secos labios del muchacho—. Tan provocativa tienes…

Taichi cerró los ojos desde el momento en que el dedo pulgar de Sora tocó sus labios. Soltó un jadeo que pudo ser percibido por la drogada chica. Sentía como la mano de Sora que estaba detrás de su cabeza lo acariciaba en esa zona. Humedeció su boca. Abrió sus marrones y miró a la muchacha.

—Es para… —A partir de ese momento su respiración se puso densa—. Be-sar-te… —El espació se rompió, se redujo a tal punto que sus alientos chocaban—. Mejor —soltó sin más para luego adueñarse de la boca de la pelirroja que tenía al frente.

Sus manos se enredaban con las prendas que usaba Sora. Su boca azotaba en contra de los finos y rosados labios de la chica. Era un beso cargado de todo, menos de castidad. La chica sostenía el rostro de Tai con ambas manos mientras sentía la brusquedad del beso que le estaba propinando el muchacho. No había duda, no estaban pensando ni aunque lo quisieran podían hacerlo.

Una luz blanca, como la de una linterna se asomaba debajo del espacio entre la puerta y el suelo. Una silueta o sombra negra se veía por la ventana de la portilla.

Alguien se acercaba a aquel aula semi-oscura y ellos se dejaban llevar por las caricias y besos…

**Notas de autor:** ¡Uy! El capítulo salió un poco más largo que los otros. Lo siento, es que ya saben… a veces un fic o un capitulo toma cuerpo por si solo pese a que la idea es otra y se tenga la intención de hacerlo breve (cinco mil o cuatro mil palabras). Espero no me demanden por favoritismo, créanme, estaba más inspirada para el Mimato que para el Taiora. Quise dividirlo en dos partes, pero entonces el próximo Mimato no tendría sentido y hacer un capitulo doble no es muy justo (Un Taiora y luego otro sin el Mimato de intermedio), además, si lo cortaba perdería la esencia el capítulo.

Para recompensar al fandom del Mimato "spoleraré"… Creo, CREO, que en el próximo capítulo se reirán con Mimí y Matt. Planeo hacerlo Romántico/Divertido.

**Observaciones:** El romance del Mimato será lento. Ya que por el momento Matt no está enamorado. Y en cuanto al Taiora… No sé, ya verán. No todo es tan fácil y menos con Sora.

¡Ya! mucho spoiler. GRACIAS a todos por sus comentarios si supieran lo mucho que me gusta leerlos xD

***Punta:** Dícese, según en Venezuela, que es una expresión para denotar que una persona lanza indirectas a otras adrede. Hubiese sido fácil escribir "Indirecta" pero por mi condición de venezolana mejor me pareció PUNTA.

**PD:** no sé si en otros países esa expresión es la misma por eso lo aclaro.

**PD de PD:** ¿Me creerían si les digo que hice tres versiones para este capítulo? Al final me quedé con la idea original que era esta. ;)

**Palabras: 7.107. *-* **Sin contar las notas del autor :D


End file.
